Between the Storm
by ssnowish
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae adalah musuh bebuyutan di SM High School. Apa jadinya jika saudara mereka masing-masing menjadi anak baru di sekolah? Apa mereka bisa menjaga saudara mereka masing-masing? YAOI. KyuMin, slight!Haehyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Between the Storm**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dll (masih banyak lagi :)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC. Suer, Super Junior bukan punya saya.**

* * *

><p>Jujur Stella bikin fic ini karena terinspirasi sama cerita di komik mana gitu Stella lupa XD hehe~<p>

yang pasti karakter sama cerita agak beda kok :)

Oh iya disini ceritanya : Kyuhyun-Siwon-Donghae-Leeteuk-Eunhyuk-Yesung-Kangin satu angkatan. Jadi nanti mereka nggak manggil hyung-hyungan

Sedangkan nanti : Sungmin-Ryeowook-Kibum satu angkatan dibawah mereka.

Yap, Happy reading yorobeun ! :D

* * *

><p>Selamat datang di <em>SM High School<em>. Sekolah elit di tengah kota Seoul yang sudah ratusan tahun berdiri.

Kini sekolah ini semakin modern dan terkenal. Tapi tidak semuanya berasal dari kalangan berada. Ada yang disebut kaum atas, tapi ada juga yang berasal dari keluarga biasa. Tidak ada perbedaan perlakuan yang berarti di antara mereka, namun tentu saja, yang kaya,tampan dan berbakat sangat-bahkan-terlalu dipuja.

Yang paling utama dalah dua namja ini :

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae

Berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, dijamin 200% tampan, berbakat dalam bidang masing-masing. Tapi….

Sangat disayangkan, mereka, sejak 1 tahun yang lalu telah menyatakan satu sama lain sebagai MUSUH BESAR.

Seantero sekolah sudah tahu, dua pangeran itu telah terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Dan pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang kacau jika mempertemukan mereka di dalam satu ruangan.

"Aku ingin menendang wajahnya sekarang juga", itulah yang diucapkan Kyuhyun setiap bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Aku sangat ingin mematahkan kakinya", kalau ini yang dikatakan Donghae tiap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Kapan mereka akan akur?

0o0o0

Sebuah kaleng kosong bekas minuman soda terlempar begitu saja hampir mengenai kepala namja tinggi dan berambut ikal itu. Untung ia dengan sigap menghindar.

"Lee Donghae apa yang kau lakukan!", Kyuhyun berteriak dengan emosi yang memuncak. Ia tidak terima tiba-tiba dilempar kaleng bekas begitu saja.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu di koridor ini, jadi aku lempar saja kaleng itu", Donghae menjawab dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan siap untuk memukul Donghae tapi satu tangan menahannya. "Sudah Kyu, ini sudah jam masuk, nanti para guru mendengarmu"

"Aish Siwon, lepaskan aku. Persetan dengan guru, aku hanya ingin menghajar ikan amis ini!", Kyu menepis genggaman tangan Siwon yang menahannya.

"Kau berani menyebutku ikan amis? Dasar setan bau tidak tahu diri!", Donghae yang tadinya santai mulai emosi juga.

"Kau berani denganku ha?"

"Berani! Siapa takut?"

"CHO KYUHYUN ! LEE DONGHAE!"

Suara Kepala Sekolah yang menggelegar menggaung di koridor. Banyak siswa di dalam kelas yang mulai berbisik-bisik karena mendengar geraman kepala sekolah itu. Itu seperti hal yang biasa bagi mereka. '_Pasti Cho dan Lee berulah lagi'_

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Kepala Sekolah dengan wajah geram. Mereka tidak suka kegiatan mereka diganggu.

"Cukup! Kalian membuat seantero kelas tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar karena ulah kalian"

"Maafkan kami Saem, kami akan segera masuk ke kelas kami saja", Siwon membungkuk, mewakili permintaan maaf kedua namja itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir sambil memandang Kepala Sekolah. Donghae tetap mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Ayo!", Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Kyu akhirnya menurut juga.

Donghae yang sudah melihat musuhnya pergi akhirnya ikut pergi juga.

"Lee Donghae"

Donghae menoleh, "Saem memanggilku?"

"Iya kau, ayo ikut ke ruanganku sekarang"

"Ha? Aku?", Donghae melongo.

0o0o0o

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau mulai besok adikmu akan bersekolah disini?"

Donghae menepuk jidatnya._ 'Aish! Iya benar sekali. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa'_

"Aku tebak kau lupa kan?"

Donghae hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayahmu sudah menitipkan adikmu padaku. Besok dia akan ada di kelas 2-A", Soo Man-songsaenim menyerahkan berkas-berkas kepada Donghae.

"Ayahmu juga berpesan agar kau menjemputnya nanti sore di bandara"

"Apa? Nanti sore? Bagaima-"

_Tok Tok Tok._

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi Donghae.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Leeteuk"

"Masuk"

Seorang namja berambut coklat dan berlesung pipit masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa beberapa amplop coklat. "Ini saya membawakan undangan rapat dari OSIS", ucap Leeteuk sopan dan meletakkan amplop itu di meja Kepala Sekolah.

Donghae memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang merasa diperhatikan langsung membalas tatapannya tapi dengan senyum.

Leeteuk termasuk dalam kawanan Kyuhyun, jadi Donghae masih waspada jika berada di dekatnya.

Leeteuk membungkukkan badan, "Saya perwakilan OSIS hanya ingin menyerahkan itu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Soo Man songsaenim mengangguk mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk keluar lalu beralih menatap Donghae.

"Yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang Ayahmu pesankan padaku. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas dan jangan lupa nanti sore kau harus jemput adikmu"

Donghae mencibir kesal. "Baiklah", ia melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Soo Man songsaenim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

Donghae keluar dan menutup pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. "Nanti sore? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu dia akan datang hari ini? Aiisshh Lee Sungmin, kau mau mengerjai hyung-mu ya?", gerutu Donghae sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_To : Ming-Pumpkin_

"_Lee Sungmin, kau akan pulang hari ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Dasar dongsaeng nakal, lihat saja dirumah nanti kuberi kau hukuman"_

_Sent._

0o0o0

Siwon menggeser tempat duduknya lebih dekat ke Kyuhyun. "Hei Kyu, bangun", ia berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang enak tertidur menyadari bisikan Siwon dan membuka matanya pelan. "Aah…jika kau membangunkanku hanya untuk menyuruhku memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah ini, aku tidak akan mau"

"Aish, bukan. Lihat itu ponselmu daritadi bergetar, ada yang menelponmu", Siwon menunjuk ke arah laci Kyuhyun,tempat ia menaruh ponsel.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, ia merogoh ponsel di lacinya dan memencet tombol hijau. "Halo…", sapa Kyuhyun lemas, kepalanya masih disandarkan di meja.

"Hai Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa ini?"

"Jahat kau lupa sekali padaku! Ini aku, Eunhyuk"

Kyuhyun sempat kaget karena tumben sekali saudara sepupunya itu menelponnya jam segini. "Oh..ternyata kau. Ada apa?", jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih mengantuk.

"Sekarang aku sudah di Seoul. Aku sedang bermain di kamarmu hihi", suara di seberang sangat riang.

"Aish,jangan sentuh barang-barangku!"

"Kau jahat sekali, aku kan hanya melempar bantal-bantalmu. Oh iya, mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di sekolahmu loh Kyu"

"APA?", Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berteriak kaget dan menggebrak meja. Entah karena dia kaget karena kamarnya sekarang pasti sudah hancur berantakan atau kaget karena berita yang kedua. Satu kelas hening sehening kuburan.

Park songsaenim,guru sejarah yang terkenal _killer_ menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan setajam pedang. "Bisa kami tahu apa yang terjadi, Tuan-muda-Cho-Kyuhyun?"

Donghae yang baru saja tiba di kelas hanya mencibir dan melenggang masuk duduk di bangkunya, "Dasar setan _freak_"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, antara kesal karena mendapat teguran dari Park songsaenim atau sebal karena ingin sekali memukul wajah Donghae saat ini juga.

Ia menghempaskan diri di bangkunya, "Maaf songsaenim,bukan apa-apa"

_'Kejutan apalagi ini? Tanpa sepengetahuanku Eunhyuk mulai besok akan sekolah disini'_, tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>So, so gimana? Saudara mereka masing-masing besok bakal jadi murid baru di SM High School :D, Kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi ya?<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE **

**GOMAWO !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Between the Storm**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dll (masih banyak lagi :)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC. Suer, Super Junior bukan punya saya.**

* * *

><p>"Hyung!", sesosok namja ber-syal <em>pink<em> berlari memeluk Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat gembira sekali.

Donghae tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan dongsaeng-nya itu erat, "Masih berkutat dengan _pink_, huh?"

Namja yang penuh dengan aegyo itu cemberut, "Hyung! Itu kan warna kesukaanku!"

"Ahaha, iya-iya hyung tau. Ayo segera ke mobil, Appa dan Eomma pasti sangat menantikanmu", Donghae menggandeng tangan Lee Sungmin,dongsaeng-nya.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Sepanjang perjalanan ia bersenandung.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hyung?", Sungmin yang sadar sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Donghae menghentikan kegiatan bersenandungnya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau tahu kan, Hyung sangat merindukanmu", jawab Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Haha iya hyung,aku juga merindukanmu", Sungmin tertawa memperlihatkan deret gigi kelincinya yang rapi. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat terlalu imut dan lucu.

"Aih Lee Sungmin, umur berapa kau sekarang? Lihat wajahmu itu seperti anak umur 5 tahun", Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan terkekeh.

"Aku ini sudah dewasa Hyung!", Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dewasa? Berapa umurmu?"

"Ng…16 tahun.."

"Ah KTP saja belum punya kau mau dibilang dewasa"

"Tapi aku bukan anak 5 tahun!"

"Tapi wajahmu yang mengatakan begitu, wajahmu itu terlalu imut untuk anak berusia 16 tahun. Bagaimana besok kalau banyak yang mengejarmu di sekolah?"

Alis sungmin naik saat mendengar kata_ 'sekolah'_

"Ah oh iya Hyung! Ceritakan tentang sekolahmu!", sepertinya Sungmin terlalu excited setelah mendengar kata_ 'sekolah'._

Donghae memandang ragu pada adiknya, ia sebenarnya malas sekali bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja hyung?", Sungmin mengguncang-guncang bahu Donghae.

"Eits,jangan begitu Ming, hyung sedang menyetir ini"

Sungmin cemberut lagi, "Ayo hyung, kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang kehidupan sekolahmu? Kau tidak punya musuh di sekolah kan?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin itu membuat Donghae tersedak hebat dan hampir saja kehilangan kendali setir.

"Hyung? Jangan bilang memang ada?", Sungmin yang sudah sangat mengerti gelagat Donghae itu memicingkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae.

"Jangan menghalangi pandanganku Ming, hyung bilang hyung sedang menyetir", Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi Sungmin semakin menggencarkan tatapan _–deathly-bunny_-nya yang bukannya mengerikan tapi malah terlihat sangat lucu di mata Donghae.

"Argh iya-iya..ya..semacam begitulah. Tapi selain itu sekolah hyung menyenangkan kok", Donghae menghindari kontak mata dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon.

0o0o0

"Kubilang jangan sentuh barang-barangku!", suara Cho Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh sudut kamarnya.

Namja pirang yang dengan polosnya sedang memainkan PSP Kyuhyun itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ah Kyu! Kau sudah pulang!", Ia tersenyum riang.

"Aish , apa-apaan ini, tempat tidurku? Lemariku? Rak bukuku? Aaaargh!", Kyuhyun panik melihat kamarnya yang berantakan. Dengan dramatis ia memunguti semua komik-komik di sekitar rak bukunya yang berserakan.

"Kamarmu membosankan sekali, jadinya aku membongkar sana-sini", Eunhyuk berkata dengan polosnya.

"Membosankan kau bilang? Arrghh lalu memang kamarmu tidak membosankan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kamarku ada _sub woover_ dan layar sebesar bioskop yang bisa menampilkan video _tutorial dance_ plus _personal dance floor_. Itu baru kamar yang tidak membosankan!"

Kyuhyun mendengus malas, "Yah, _whatever_ lah", ia memutar bola matanya.

Eunhyuk mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menghamburkan diri di kasur. "Hei Kyu, ceritakan padaku bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Sekolah? Membosankan seperti biasa"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahi, kecewa dengan jawaban sepupunya itu. "Hanya itu?"

"Hmm", Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Oh iya, kau lebih baik menjauhi orang bernama Lee Donghae, ingat, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Sudah turuti saja kata-kataku"

"Oh aku tahu, dia pasti musuhmu ya di sekolah?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu memejam kan matanya. "Sudah jangan ganggu aku, aku mau tidur"

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, "Haah, pantas saja kau punya musuh di sekolah Kyu"

0o0o0

Keesokan paginya, di sekolah.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa dan dia menemukan Leeteuk juga sedang keluar dari mobilnya. Leeteuk tersenyum dengan lesung pipit khas-nya dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun balas menyapanya, "Teuk!"

Leeteuk menghampirinya dan kaget saat Kyuhyun kali ini keluar dari mobil tidak hanya sendiri, ia membawa namja lain. Perawakannya kurus, berambut pirang, dan cukup tampan.

"Kenalkan, ini sepupuku yang mulai sekarang bersekolah disini. Eunhyuk", Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, "Hai, aku Park Jungsoo, tapi anak-anak sering memanggilku Leeteuk"

Eunhyuk menunjukkan _gummy-smile_ nya, "Salam kenal juga Leeteuk-sshi, namaku Lee Hyukjae, tapi panggil saja aku Eunhyuk!"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau di kelas mana?"

"Dia ada di kelas yang sama dengan kita. Kau bisa mengantarnya Teuk? Aku sedang ada sedikit urusan", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Eunhyuk-sshi", Leeteuk mengajak Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya. Tapi sebelum pergi Leeteuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku dengar adik Lee Donghae juga bersekolah disini hari ini"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, _'Adik si ikan?_'. Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti lalu pergi melambaikan tangan.

"Aku duluan Kyu!", dengan riangnya Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya juga.

Kyuhyun membalas mengangkat tangannya pelan. Tapi pikirannya masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk itu. _'Adik Donghae juga jadi murid baru hari ini? Wow,sungguh kebetulan sekali'_

_'Aku penasaran seperti apa adiknya, jangan-jangan anak manja yang berbadan besar dan juga berbau ikan'_, Kyuhyun tetawa evil,_ 'Yah,tidak jauh dari kakaknya…'_

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah setelah mengambil PSP keduanya yang di _service_ di tempat adik kelas-nya , Kim Kibum, yang mempunyai hobi yang sama dengannya. _Computer/Games-nerd._

Ia tersenyum senang sambil masih memandang PSP nya yang sudah selesai di_ service_ itu. Hingga ia tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang.

_BRUK!_

"A-aduh maaf aku terburu-buru", namja yang menabrak Kyuhyun itu berusaha berdiri setelah terjatuh.

"Aish kau lihat jalan atau tidak sih? Hampir saja PSP ku jatuh tau!", Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkan debu sehabis terjatuh tadi.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Apa kau tidak punya telinga!", namja yang lebih muda itu tidak terima diperlakukan kasar.

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang berani melawannya itu, wajah namja itu sedikit menunduk dan gugup, terlihat bahwa sebenarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan perkelahian. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, berusaha menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah namja yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun sempat terpesona olehnya. Kulitnya putih seputih salju, bola mata coklat terang, bibir plum selayaknya gadis-gadis remaja yang sangat cantik.

"Tunggu…kau namja?"

"Te-tentu saja! Dari sudut mananya aku bukan namja!", namja itu marah besar ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari kejauhan. Namja itu menjadi panik dan segera membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf aku harus segera pergi dari sini!", dan ia berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih melongo, "Tunggu, aku belum pernah melihatnya disini? Siapa dia?", Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah sudahlah tidak penting", ia mengangkat bahunya mencoba melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan mulai berjalan lagi ketika untuk kedua kalinya, dia ditabrak oleh seseorang lagi.

"YAH! Bisakah seseorang tidak menabrakku hari ini?", Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal temperamental mulai menunjukkan emosinya.

"Hei kau itu yang tidak punya mata! Kalau jalan jangan melamun!"

"Aish, ternyata kau Lee Donghae!", Kyu mencengkeram kerah seragam Donghae.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, aku terburu-buru!", Donghae mendorong mundur Kyuhyun.

Kyu yang tidak terima langsung balas mendorong Donghae ke tembok. "Yah!"

Donghae mencibir kesal, "Cho Kyuhyun kau menyebalkan sekali, tidak dengar aku sedang terburu-buru?"

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Kyu!", terdengar suara namja mencoba menghentikkan Kyuhyun. "Sudah hentikan, ini sudah jam masuk kelas", Ia menarik Kyuhyun yang tadi memepet Donghae ke tembok. Bagaimanapun badan Siwon lebih besar dan kekar sehingga ia dengan mudah menjinakkan Kyuhyun.

"Cih, lihat saja nanti kau Lee Donghae", Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya, "Siapa takut!"

"Donghae-sshi, ayo kau juga masuk kelas", Siwon menoleh ke arah Donghae yang tadi sempat ingin kabur.

Donghae tentu tidak mau menuruti keinginan Siwon, siapa dia? Dia kan kawanan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi nyalinya ciut ketika Siwon menunjukkan suatu kartu. Kartu detensi.

"Aish", mau tidak mau Donghae mengikuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas. Memang susah melawan ketua disiplin OSIS di sekolah ini. Choi Siwon.

Mereka bertiga masuk kelas dan Kyuhyun meluap lagi emosinya ketika melihat Eunhyuk sudah duduk di bangku dengan tenang.

Bukan,bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, yang jadi masalahnya adalah, bangku itu tepat di sebelah Donghae.

"H-hei Teukie ! Kenapa kau memberi Eunhyuk tempat duduk disana?", Kyuhyun dengan kesal menunjuk-nunjuk tepat ke arah Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Yang tersisa hanya bangku itu Kyu. Tenanglah, kau mengganggu suasana kelas saja", jawab Leeteuk tenang. Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun untuk duduk tenang tapi ia masih saja berceloteh kesal tentang kenapa sepupunya itu harus duduk di sebelah musuhnya.

Donghae yang juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaan hanya memandang heran pada sosok baru yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Rambut pirang dan wajahnya sangat…polos. Sesaat Donghae tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada anak baru itu. Eunhyuk yang merasa ditatap dengan tidak biasa oleh Donghae itu mulai merona merah. "A-ah maaf, tidak apa-apa kan aku duduk disini?"

Donghae mengangguk dan duduk dengan santai. Ia mengeluarkan permen karetnya dan mulai mengunyah seperti biasa yang ia lakukan di kelas.

_'Ini musuh Kyuhyun yang dia ceritakan kemarin? Ia terlihat sangat santai…'_

Donghae merasa anak baru itu memandangnya. "Ada masalah?"

Eunhyuk yang kepergok sedang memandanginya langsung grogi, "Ah..ng tidak"

Jung songsaenim masuk kelas dan memerintahkan seluruh kelas untuk tenang dan masuk.

"Hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita. Silakan memperkenalkan diri di depan, Hyukjae-sshi"

Eunhyuk bangkit dan berjalan ke depan.

"Selamat pagi! Namaku Lee Hyukjae, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Selama dua tahun kemarin aku bersekolah di Paris, dan aku pindah kesini karena bisnis orangtuaku. Oh iya dan juga aku adalah sepupu dari Cho Kyuhyun yang pasti kalian sudah mengenalnya", Eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan sengaja menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

Seluruh kelas langsung menggumamkan kata "Ooooh"

Donghae menyimak dengan seksama._ 'Jadi dia sepupu si setan itu?'_

"Aku harap bisa berteman baik dengan kalian semua, oh iya hobiku adalah _dance_, jadi siapa saja disini yang masuk klub _dance_, tolong berikan informasi karena aku sangat ingin bergabung dengan klub _dance_", Eunhyuk membungkuk dan tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, kalau kau suka _dance_, bisa kau tunjukkan sedikit tarianmu?", seorang yeojya mengangkat tangan dan bertanya-_atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh_- pada Eunhyuk.

"Ng…tapi…", Eunhyuk sempat ragu. Ia memandang ke arah Kyu dan Kyu membuka mulutnya membentuk kata _'Go!'_ kepadanya. Lalu ia memandang Jung songsaenim.

"Ayo Eunhyuk-sshi, teman-temanmu ingin melihat kemampuan menarimu"

Karena Jung Songsaenim sudah berkata seperti itu, mau tak mau akhirnya Eunhyuk bersiap-siap untuk memperlihatkan _dance-_nya.

Tidak ada musik yang mengalun, tapi ia membayangkan sendiri di otaknya, musik yang selama ini selalu menemaninya menari. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menggerakaan seluruh badannya, menunjukkan ritme yang mengagumkan.

Seluruh siswa di kelas terpana, apalagi para yeojya yang sekarang sudah banyak yang jatuh pingsan karenanya. Ada juga yang berteriak tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga seakan menunjukkan _'That's my cousin!'_

Mata Donghae menelusuri setiap lekukan tubuh Eunhyuk, ia terpana pada tarian Eunhyuk, ia bahkan lupa mengedipkan mata. Setiap gerakan tidak ada yang meleset, tegas, dan…seksi. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lalu membungkukkan badannya, tanda selesai. Seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan. "Eunhyuk-sshi kau hebat!", yeojya-yeojya bersahut-sahutan memuji dan jatuh hati pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Ng..songsaenim, jadi…di dalam kelas ini, siapa yang masuk klub _dance_?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada namja yang sedang santai mengunyah permen karetnya. Donghae yang tadinya kaget karena semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang hanya tersenyum santai dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Eunhyuk menatap tidak percaya, "Jadi….?"

"Nah, Eunhyuk-sshi sudah jelas kan, Donghae-sshi adalah ketua klub_ dance_ dan dia yang akan mengantarmu nanti jika ingin masuk klub d_ance_. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu", Jung songsaenim menepuk bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan kembali ke tempatnya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Donghae.

"Kau berbakat"

Eunhyuk menoleh dan melihat Donghae sedang tersenyum padanya, senyumnya itu…senyum….playboy.

"Te-terimakasih Donghae-sshi. Jadi..kau kapten klub dance?"

"Ya..begitulah"

_'Agh namja ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak'_, gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di ujung memasang tatapan _death-glare_ ke Donghae seakan berkata _'Aku-tidak-sudi-menyerahkan-sepupuku-padamu'_

Donghae berusaha mengabaikan pandangan itu. Ia tertawa kecil dalam hati, _'Sepupumu menarik juga, Cho Kyuhyun'_

0o0o0

Istirahat telah dimulai, bel berdering dengan keras seakan memperingatkan seluruh siswa untuk memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya.

Donghae berlari ke arah kelas 2-A. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas dan melongok ke dalam. Bola matanya mengitari tiap sudut ruangan. Ia melihat segerombolan namja dan yeojya.

_'Sebentar..ada berapa mereka? Sepuluh..ah tidak…dua-puluh! Sedang apa mereka?'_

Donghae berjalan masuk kelas itu dan menemukan ternyata adik laki-lakinya sedang berada di tengah kerumunan.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau lucu sekaliiii! Berapa umurmuuu?",yeojya berponi dan berambut ikal panjang itu mencubit pipi sungmin.

"Ng…sudah jelas aku 16 tahun, Soonkyu-sshi"

"Sungmin-sshi! Te-terimalah bekal makananku ini!", kali ini seorang namja menyodorkan kotak makanan kepada Sungmin.

"Ah tidak usah itu merepotkan sekali Jokwon-sshi…", Sungmin tengah kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

"Sungminnie kulitmu halus sekali , kyaaaa Sungminnie kau lucu sekali!"

"Kyaaa Sungmin-ah coba kau pakai dress selutut ini, pasti lucu sekali"

"EHEM!"

Suara deheman keras membuat segerombolan siswa-siswi itu berhenti berceloteh dan menengok ke arah suara.

"Bisa kalian minggir dan tidak mengganggu adikku?"

Sontak semua memberi jalan pada Donghae. Yang namja merasa takut karena melihat kakak kelas penguasa setengah sekolah dan yang yeojya terpesona akan ketampanannya.

"H-hyung?"

Donghae menarik Sungmin dari tempatnya dan membawanya pergi.

"Mwo? Hei hei apa kalian dengar tadi? Sungmin-ah adalah adik dari Donghae-sunbae!", yeojya yang bernama Soonkyu itu berteriak girang. Semua ikut bersorak "Kyaaa! Keren sekalii!"

"Hyung kau mau bawa aku kemana?", Sungmin memijakkan kakinya lekat-lekat ke lantai bermaksud agar hyung-nya itu berhenti, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lemah.

Donghae menarik nafas panjang, "Lee Sungmin, kau sungguh dongsaeng yang nakal. Pertama, tadi pagi kau tiba-tiba berangkat sekolah sendiri dan tidak menungguku. Bahkan saat aku mengejarmu kau malah kabur"

"Apa salahnya aku berangkat sekolah sendiri hyung?"

"Jelas itu salah besar! Pertama, kau ini masih baru di sekolah ini. Dan yang kedua, kau berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki! Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir?", Donghae menggertakan giginya. "Bagaimana kalau di jalan kau kenapa-kenapa, kau tahu, jalanan di Seoul itu tidak aman. Lalu, ah, bagaimana bisa kau berangkat sekolah dan menjadi berkeringat, kau kan bisa naik mobil bersama hyung! Lagipula eomma sangat khawatir padamu, dia memarahiku karena kau tidak berangkat bersamaku"

"Tapi hyung, jalan kaki di pagi hari itu menyehatkan"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau memang sangat keras kepala Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelelahan. Jika butuh sesuatu, panggil hyung"

"Hyung, kau semakin mirip eomma"

"Iya. Aish. Aku kan memang anaknya", Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Sekarang ikut aku ke kantin, kau tidak boleh telat makan siang", Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin lagi.

"Ah hyung, pelan-pelan!", Sungmin protes.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat dan membawanya ke kantin. Sungmin dengan patuh berjalan di belakang Donghae. Semua orang sedang menatapnya dan itu membuat ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Donghae, seperti bersembunyi.

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang menurutnya sebagai perusak pemandangan. Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendecak kesal. Ia mencari tempat yang setidaknya, jauh dari gerombolan Si Cho. Beruntungnya, ia menemukan sesosok namja yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hae! Kesini !"

Donghae tersenyum lega, "Ayo kita kesana Ming"

Donghae mempersilakan Ming untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wow wow, siapa ini Hae?"

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu atau kubunuh kau!", Donghae bergaya seperti ingin menampar namja itu. Namja tadi hanya terkekeh. "Kau ini protektif sekali"

"Tatapanmu itu menyebalkan sekali sih Han. Oh iya Ming, kenalkan ini teman hyung, Tan Hankyung, dia berasal dari China,sekarang dia ada di kelas 3-D"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Hai Hankyung-hyung"

Hankyung menjabat tangan Sungmin, "Salam kenal Sungmin. Oh iya sebenarnya aku belajar tatapan playboy seperti tadi itu dari hyung-mu lho", ia berbisik di telinga Sungmin,tapi cukup keras untuk Donghae mendengarnya.

"Yah! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak pada dongsaeng-ku!"

Hankyung tertawa lepas, sepertinya ia menikmati sekali menjahili Donghae. Sungmin juga tertawa mendengar itu.

"Oh iya, mana Heechul?", Donghae menyadari tumben Heechul tidak ada di samping Hankyung.

"Dia sedang mengambil makanan, sebentar lagi juga muncul", jawab Hankyung sambil memakan _potato chips_ yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Gyaaaaa! Siapa iniiii! OMONA~ astaga lucu sekali!"

Donghae menghela nafas, _'Aish, orang ini kumat lagi'_

Sungmin kaget dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan mencubit pipinya seakan dia adalah bonekanya.

"Hei hei lepaskan dongsaengku, Kim Heechul!", Donghae mengancam Heechul dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Astaga, ini adikmu Hae? Wah…eomma-mu makan apa saat melahirkanmu, kau terlihat seperti yeojya, kau imut dan cantik sekali", Heechul menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin yang membuat pipi Sungmin merona merah.

"Sudah-sudah, kau tidak lihat dia jadi kaget seperti itu", Hankyung menarik Heechul untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku Kim Heechul!", Heechul mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin, senang bertemu denganmu hyung", Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap namja yang sebenarnya lebih cantik darinya itu. _'Heechul-hyung cantik sekali seperti yeojya_', pikirnya.

"Hei Hae! Bolehkah kapan-kapan aku meminjam adikmu ? Di lemariku banyak sekali baju-baju lucu yang belum sempat kupakai.."

"TIDAK", Donghae langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. "Ah kau jahat sekali….", Ia mendekatkan badannya ke Hankyung. Seperti meminta perlindungan.

Hankyung hanya tertawa dan merangkul pundah Heechul, menghiburnya.

"Kau mau makan apa Ming?", Donghae mengabaikan pasangan yang makin mesra itu dan bertanya pada dongsaeng-nya.

"Aku ingin…ah! Ada es krim!", Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya berkeinginan ke arah tempat es krim dihidangkan.

"Tidak. Kau kemarin sudah makan es krim, hari ini tidak ada lagi jatah untukmu", Donghae menahan tangan Sungmin sehingga dengan terpaksa Sungmin duduk lagi.

"Baiklah aku ambil yang lain saja", Sungmin sempat kesal tapi akhirnya ia beranjak lagi dari tempatnya, bermaksud mengambil makanan besar saja.

"Hyung!", Sungmin mendecak kesal saat tangan Donghae menariknya lagi.

"Biar hyung yang pilihkan makanan untukmu, kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan", Dongahe berkata sambil berlalu.

Sungmin terduduk dengan kesal. Hankyung dan Heechul yang melihat itu langsung tertawa, "Dasar brother complex"

Setelah Donghae datang membawa sepiring makanan yang benar-benar bergizi untuk Sungmin, mereka sama-sama menyantap makanan masing-masing. Hingga bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka dan itu pertanda sudah waktunya mereka untuk kembali ke kegiatan yang paling dibenci murid-murid, yaitu belajar .

"Ayo lebih baik kita masuk sekarang", Hankyung menyarankan pada teman-temannya. Semua mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya di kantin.

Heechul menyilangkan tangannya pada Hankyung, mereka berjalan di depan. Sedangkan Lee bersaudara mengikuti di belakang dengan Sungmin lagi-lagi bersembunyi di punggung Donghae, karena ia merasa banyak orang yang menatapnya yang membuatnya merasa risih.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat gerombolan yang tidak asing lagi. Cho Kyuhyun dan sekawannya. Yang sekarang ditambah dengan sepupunya, Eunhyuk.

Mata Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahwa ada Donghae langsung gugup dan pipinya terasa panas. Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk itu.

"Wah wah, coba lihat siapa yang datang", sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada_ evil_.

Donghae menaikkan alisnya, "Kau senang aku datang?"

"Cih. Jangan harap"

Sungmin melongok sedikit, melihat dengan siapa hyung-nya sedang berbicara saat ini.

Kyuhyun yang menangkap ada sosok namja di belakang Donghae langsung mendekatinya. Tapi Donghae menghalangi.

"Wah coba lihat Hae, siapa namja yang bersembunyi di belakangmu itu? Pacar barumu?"

Donghae menginjak kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aw!", Kyuhyun berjingkat. "Ah sial kau"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya dia kenal dengan sosok di belakang Donghae itu. Sosok itu dengan lucu tetap bersembunyi di belakang Donghae tapi akhirnya dia menunjukkan dirinya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam kau Cho Kyuhyun. Dia ini dongsaengku", Donghae mengepalkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun tanda bahwa dia tidak boleh macam-macam.

_'Dongsaeng?_', Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. _'Oh astaga, namja kelinci yang menabrakku tadi pagi?'_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya juga. Tapi dia tidak ingat dimana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. "Aaah…jadi dia dongsaeng-mu?", sebenarnya ini berbeda sekali dari perkiraannya tadi pagi tentang adik Donghae.

Donghae merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan nada suara Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin, "Dia manis sekali", senyum _evil_-nya itu makin terkembang.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun cepat, "Jangan sentuh aku"

Kyuhyun sempat kaget karena adik Donghae ini berani menatapnya tajam dan melawannya. Tapi dia kembali tersenyum licik, "Astaga Hae, dia benar-benar menarik"

"Kau sentuh dia, tak segan kupatahkan lehermu", Donghae menarik kerah Kyuhyun.

"Haaah, pertengkaran anak kecil lagi", Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Hae ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja, kasihan Sungmin dia pasti harus masuk kelas sekarang juga", Hankyung melerai mereka.

Donghae mendesah kesal. Ia akhirnya menarik Sungmin keluar dari kerumunan. Mata Kyuhyun tetap belum lepas menatap Sungmin, seperti ada magnet di tubuh namja kelinci itu.

Eunhyuk melihat adegan itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi setelah itu ia merasa ada yang berbisik padanya, "Kau masih ingin masuk klub _dance_? Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah", Donghae menyeringai.

Eunhyuk mematung, lalu ia menoleh ke Donghae yang sudah berlalu bersama dongsaeng dan teman-temannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata. _'Aku tidak salah dengar kan?', _Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ayo, kita masuk kelas juga", Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

Semua mengangguk dan berjalan ke kelas.

"Kyu?", Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun masih juga melamun menatap jauh lurus ke depan.

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar tertarik pada adik Lee Donghae ya?"

"A-apa! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku hanya yah…kau tahu kan, dia itu dongsaeng Lee Donghae…dongsaeng-nya musuh besarku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia punya adik…", Kyuhyun menyeringai _evil_. "Ng…siapa namanya tadi?"

"Kalau tidak salah Hankyung tadi menyebut nama 'Sungmin' "

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, jemarinya menyentuh dagunya seperti berpikir keras.

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Finally KyuMin dan HaeHyuk bertemu ! Lalu gimana hubungan mereka? Donghae yang sangat santai tapi ternyata brother complex dengan Kyuhyun yang cool tapi ternyata temperamental , bagaimana jadinya ?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA !<strong>

**Oh iya berhubung masih suasana lebaran, Stella mau ngucapin "Happy Holy Ied! Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin semuanyaaa :)"**

**Maaf kalo Stella punya banyak salah... (salah ejaan,salam titik koma, typo(s)) LOL XDD**

**Mari dimakan ketupatnya ! hehe~**

**Oh iya jeongmal gomawo yang udah pada review...**

**Stella jadi heran deh...kok sekarang penghuni Screenplays ini banyak yang ketagihan sama HaeMin ? Hayoh lho kenapa hayooooo padaan hayoooo**

**Terus juga makasih ada yang ngingetin ternyata fic Stella ini terinspirasi sama komik Penguin Brothers XD Hehe**

**Ayo di review lagi ayo ayo *tebar ketupat***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Between the Storm**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dll (masih banyak lagi :)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC. Suer, Super Junior bukan punya saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baru bisa buka ffnet niiiiih hueeeeeeeee :'(<strong>

**Haha maaf lama banget update-nya. maklum, kuliah yang padat sudah dimulai :) Mohon di maklumi yaaaah.**

**Dan ini dia lanjutannya, selamat membaca !**

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's POV~<strong>

Langkah gontai Sungmin menarik perhatian satu namja sebangkunya.

"Kau terlihat suntuk?", namja itu tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang masih saja merengut sedari tadi masuk kelas.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu, memutar bola matanya, "Ya begitulah. Kau lihat kan tadi kakakku dan teman-temannya hampir membuat kekacauan karena mengancam Jung Songsaenim yang sempat memarahiku karena terlambat masuk kelas", Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan mengambil satu buku dan pensil dari dalam tas-nya. "Dan juga kau lihat bagaimana tadi Hae-hyung hampir memaksa untuk ikut kelas denganku"

"Mereka hanya menyelamatkanmu Min. Lagipula tidak ada satu guru pun yang berani melawan mereka, tenang saja. Dan masalah Donghae-sunbaenim itu, jujur itu sangat lucu, tapi aku jadi tahu kalau kakakkmu sangat menyayangimu"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar juga Bummie"

Namja yang dipanggil _'Bummie'_ oleh Sungmin itu tersenyum lebar, "Hei, kau memanggilku Bummie! Kau lucu sekaliii", Kibum yang notabene adalah teman sebangku Sungmin dengan mudah menggapai wajah sungmin dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

Sungmin tidak melawan dan hanya ber-sweatdrop ria. Ia menarik nafas sekali lagi.

"Kenapa Min?", Kibum yang merasa temannya itu hanya terdiam mulai merasa khawatir.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak..hanya saja…ah sudahlah lebih baik kita perhatikan pelajaran saja"

Kibum menyerahkan kertas ke depan Sungmin.

"A-apa ini?", Sungmin mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kibum.

"Itu formulir pemilihan klub ekstrakulikuler yang harus kau ikuti. Tadi Ketua OSIS menitipkan itu padaku", Kibum menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang Sungmin bawa.

"Hmm….", Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

_'Aku harus ikut klub apa?'_, tanya Sungmin bingung dalam hati.

"Kau bergabung dalam klub apa", akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Kibum, teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Aku sejak kelas 1 masuk klub komputer"

"Apa menarik?"

"Haha tentu saja menarik bagiku,karena sejak kecil aku suka yang berbau komputer,gadget dan semacamnya", Kibum mencoret-coret halaman kosong dibukunya,menggambar sebuah komputer kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Lalu, apa kau merasakan manfaat dari mengikuti klub itu?"

Kibum terlihat menerawang ke atas sebentar,berpikir sesuatu, "Mm..mungkin ada"

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya, "Benarkah, apa itu?"

Kibum menutup buku tulisnya dan memainkan pensilnya di atas meja, "Banyak teman maupun kakak kelas yang meminta bantuanku untuk sekedar memperbaiki laptop,komputer ataupun alat games mereka. Dan aku dapat bayaran untuk itu", Kibum meringis senang.

Sungmin menatap kagum pada Kibum, Ia merasa temannya itu hebat hanya dengan hobinya sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. "Ka..kau hebat"

"Tentu saja, aku harusnya sangat berterima-kasih pada Kyuhyun-hyung sebagai pelanggan setia-ku, karna dia selalu merusakkan semua gadget-nya", Kibum tertawa tertahan karena ia tidak ingin Jung-songsaenim di depan kelas mendengar tawa-nya.

"APA? Kau tadi menyebut siapa?", Sungmin menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Ng…Kyuhyun-hyung?"

Sungmin mencengkeram bahu Kibum erat, "Whats? Kenapa dengan orang itu?"

"I-iya, dia sering sekali memperbaiki PSP-nya kepadaku"

Sungmin mendengus, "Apa dia satu klub denganmu?"

"Tidak..Kyuhyun-hyung masuk klub musik, dia sangat pandai menyanyi"

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau satu klub dengannya"

"Memang kenapa Min?"

"Tidak, aku rasa dia itu..berbahaya", Sungmin mengingat di dalam otaknya bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapnya tadi. Seperti…ingin menerkamnya…dan itu membuat Sungmin takut.

Kibum terkekeh, "Kyuhyun-hyung memang orangnya seperti itu, kadang semena-mena, tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik, apalagi kalau menyangkut masalah PSP"

Pernyataan Kibum itu tetap tidak bisa membuat Sungmin tenang. Kibum menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. "Aku tahu dia bermusuhan dengan kakakmu, tapi beberapa kali aku ngobrol dengannya, sepertinya dia bukan masalah besar"

"Tetap saja…aku tidak suka caranya menatapku…", Sungmin menunduk menatap meja. Kibum masih geli dengan tingkah Sungmin yang sepertinya merasa takut pada Kyuhyun itu. Ia hendak menceritakan sesuatu lagi tapi ia merasa ada seseorang yang dengan seramnya memperhatikan mereka.

"EHEM. Tuan Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum, apa kalian mendengarkan penjelasan saya daritadi?", Jung Songsaenim memberikan mereka berduat death-glare.

Sungmin dan Kibum saling bertatapan lalu meringis innocent pada guru-nya itu.

**Author's POV END**

0o0o0

**~Sungmin's POV~**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga.

Kibum tadi berpamitan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena dia bilang ada urusan di rumahnya.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil kabur dari kerumunan anak-anak yang menghampiriku di kelas, aku berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

Ku-atur nafasku sedemikian rupa karena aku harus berlari secepat mungkin menghindari banyak orang yang mengejarku. Kurogoh saku celanaku,mengambil ponsel.

_'Hae-hyung kemana kenapa belum menghubungiku?'_, aku mencoba menghubungi nomornya.

_'Yah,tidak diangkat, kemana sih hyung?'_

Aku mendecak kesal, ku-edarkan pandangan ke sekililing. Aku sudah berada di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dan suasana pun sudah mulai sepi.

Seringai terpampang di wajahku, ku rapikan kerah seragam dan memperbaiki sedikit posisi tas-ku. "Bagus, aku bisa pulang jalan kaki sendiri kalau begini caranya". Aku melangkah dengan gembira melewati gerbang. "Salah sendiri Hae-hyung tidak mengangkat telponku,hihi"

Aku tertawa senang bisa pulang sendiri kali ini. Bukan salahku dong, ini karena Donghae-hyung yang tidak segera menjawab telponku, ya sudah, aku pulang saja.

Langkahku terhenti saat menyadari ada mobil lewat di sampingku persis, membunyikan klakson-nya dua kali. Badanku dan mobil itu hanya berjarak 10cm. Aku terhenyak dan badanku sedikit oleng ke kiri. "Astaga! Berbahaya sekali menyetirnya ! Kau belum punya SIM ya?" , bentakku pada mobil sport merah itu.

"Aish, lihat, bajuku jadi kotor begini. Kalau mau lewat, lewat saja dong. Tidak usah mepet-mepet begitu!", decakku kesal.

Jendela kaca mobil sport itu turun dan memperlihatkan seringai setan yang ada di dalamnya. Kubelalakkan mataku, mulutku ternganga melihat seseorang yang berada di kursi pengemudi. Entah mimpi buruk apa aku semalam sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Sendirian saja namja kelinci?"

Aku menahan emosiku sedemikian rupa._ 'Aku tidak boleh meledak di depan orang ini. Tenang Sungmin, tenang. Dia adalah musuh hyung'_

"Butuh tumpangan?", si setan Kyuhyun itu tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku tidak menatap matanya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Oh ya? Kau yakin akan jalan kaki? Kemana kakakmu?"

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Bukan urusanmu"

Dia semakin menyeringai melihat tingkahku. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau aku beri tumpangan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat dan tegas. Dia tertawa evil.

Si setan itu membuka seat-belt nya dan turun dari mobil, melangkah ke-arahku. "Nanti wajah dan kaki mulusmu itu bisa kotor oleh debu jalanan", ia menyentuh pipiku.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!", aku menepis tangannya dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

Ku lirik si setan itu sedang menahan tawa. _'Sial, dasar Cho Kyuhyun sialan!'_

"Ayolah! Kau tidak akan menyesal aku beri tumpangan ke rumah", dengan seenaknya si setan itu menarik tanganku memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Le-lepaskan! Aku tidak mau!", aku memberi perlawanan. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorongku masuk. Tapi sebelum itu aku puntir tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

Kyuhyun sempat berjengit sakit tapi dia menahanku kembali. "Hmm…ternyata kau kelinci nakal"

"Iiiih! Aku bilang lepaskan! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu dan asal kau tahu, aku ini 2 tahun belajar karate!", aku menyikut dadanya dan menendang lututnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Saat itu juga aku berlari kabur sekuat tenagaku.

"Aaaaaah dasar namja setaaaan!"

**Sungmin's POV END**

0o0o0o

**~Author's POV~**

Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagunya, mencoba mengikuti irama dentuman musik yang ada di ipod-nya.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan kelas itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seorang namja yang penuh peluh keringat. Matanya menatap ke dalam ruangan penuh keraguan.

Donghae tersenyum melihat namja itu, ia meneliti tiap inci tubuh dan wajahnya. "Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang"

Eunhyuk menelusur mata Donghae ragu. "Ma-maaf…membuatmu menunggu…ng tadi aku harus meyakinkan Kyuhyun dulu agar mau meninggalkanku sendiri…ng…tapi…"

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Bukan masalah. Jadi….kau benar-benar tertarik bergabung di klub dance?", ia melepaskan headset dan mematikan musik di ipod-nya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai dance!"

Donghae sempat terpana melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang berbinar-binar saat sedang membicarakan perihal dance.

"A-ah..maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat", Eunhyuk malu sendiri dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Donghae mengeraskan volume ipod-nya, memainkan satu musik dengan genre pop-dance. Ia memberi isyarat pada eunhyuk untuk mengikuti gerakannya. "Sekarang dengan musik ini, ikuti gerakanku"

Eunhyuk terbengong tapi lalu mengangguk.

Donghae mulai dengan gerakan pada reff lagu, setiap lekuk badan ia nyatakan dengan tegas tapi masih terkesan lembut. Eunhyuk tertegun. Entah sejak kapan matanya itu tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang menari. Namja ini benar-benar membuatnya kagum setengah mati.

"Sekarang giliranmu"

Eunhyuk menirukan gerakan Donghae. Gaya dance Eunhyuk dan Donghae memang sedikit berbeda. Eunhyuk lebih memperjelas teknik dan power yang terkesan sangat tajam sedangkan Donghae adalah tipe dancer yang mengandalkan feeling saat menari, gerakannya tegas tapi masih terlihat lembut.

Donghae bertepuk tangan, memberikan applause. Eunhyuk telah menyelesaikan tariannya.

"As expected, kau sangat pantas masuk klub dance", Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa pipinya sangat memerah saat ini. "Te-terimakasih Donghae-sshi"

"Panggil saja Donghae"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, "Donghae…kalau begitu panggil saja aku Eunhyuk"

"Jadi, aku bertanya sekali lagi, kau benar-benar berniat bergabung dengan klub dance?"

"Tentu saja"

Donghae terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah…hanya saja…"

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya, "Hanya saja….?"

"Hanya saja kau tahu kan….aku adalah musuh sepupumu"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan Donghae itu, ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Tatapan yang membuat Eunhyuk sekarang berdebar-debar.

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak takut tidak diperbolehkan oleh sepupumu? Aku adalah ketua dari klub yang akan kau masuki"

"Dance adalah hobi dan kegemaranku, masalah pribadi tidak harusnya di-ikut sertakan dalam hal ini"

Donghae mengangguk. "Kalau begitu apa kau tidak takut kalau sepupumu itu curiga?"

"Curiga?"

"Curiga bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu"

"Eh..?"

"Apa kau tidak takut bahwa Cho Kyuhyun akan beranggapan bahwa aku memanfaatkan sepupu kesayangannya dengan cara mendekatinya dan membuatnya masuk klub-ku untuk menjatuhkannya?"

Eunhyuk terdiam seribu bahasa, ia mencoba menelaah tiap pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

"Apa itu...memang rencanamu sekarang?"

Donghae menyeringai, ia memojokkan Eunhyuk ke tembok. "Kalau itu memang rencanaku bagaimana?", kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merasakan nafas Donghae didepannya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Eunhyuk tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"A-aku tidak peduli dengan semua rencana konyolmu, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan hobiku dengan masuk klub dance. Dan aku…tidak akan masuk dalam rencana atau permainan kalian semua.. I-ini..adalah kehidupanku…", dengan segenap tenaga Eunhyuk mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan itu.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Benarkah?", ia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menahan Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ternyata kau menarik sekali Hyukkie. Aku jadi ragu kalau kau benar-benar sepupu dari si evil sialan itu", Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan playboy-nya. Eunhyuk menunduk tidak berani membalas tatapannya.

"Ah baiklah, lebih baik kita pulang saja"

Eunhyuk yang sempat melamun kini sadar dan mengangguk menyetujui saran Donghae itu.

Donghae membereskan semua barang-barangnya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas termasuk ipod dan headsetnya dan… "Eh?", Donghae menemukan ponselnya terselip di antara kaset dan cd-cd musik di tas-nya.

"ASTAGA!"

Eunhyuk hampir jantungan mendengar teriakan Donghae itu. "D-donghae…?"

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA! SUNGMIN!", Donghae berteriak histeris saat ia melihat ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Sungmin di layar ponselnya.

Donghae terburu-buru membereskan semua barangnya dan berlari ke pintu kelas.

"Donghae? Ada apa..?"

"Ah! Hyukkie, aku duluan ya aku terburu-buru! Oh iya, selamat bergabung di klub dance! Mulai besok kau bisa datang jam 3 sore di ruang klub. Dah!", dengan cepat Donghae melesat pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?", Eunhyuk terbengong, "Oh iya, tadi dia memanggilku….Hyukkie?", semburat merah kecil muncul di pipi Eunhyuk.

0o0o0

"MINNIE-AH!"

"AAARGH! Lepaskaaaan hyung sesak!", Sungmin sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tidak menduga hyung-nya itu akan datang secepat ini.

Sungmin sedang memainkan komputernya untuk mencari tugas setelah 20 menit yang lalu ia sampai di rumah. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Donghae masuk kamarnya dan berlari memeluknya seperti sekarang ini.

"Maafkan hyung ya, tadi hyung ada sedikit urusan dan ponsel hyung ada di tas jadi tadi benar-benar tidak dengar kalau ada telpon", Donghae semakin memeluk Sungmin erat.

"A-aduh,lepaskan dulu hyung, aku tidak bisa bernafas", Sungmin memukul-mukul punggung Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang Sungmin dengan puppy eyes-nya.

_'Aish, lihat, kalau di sekolah saja, ia terkenal berandalan dan nakal. Padahal kalau dirumah ia sering sekali melakukan hal imut ini padaku'_

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu hyung, tidak mempan"

Donghae semakin merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah…kau tidak marah pada hyung kan?"

Sungmin tertawa dalam hati,_ 'Buat apa aku marah? Aku malah senang bisa pulang sendiri . Ah…Donghae-hyung ini memang selalu berlebihan seperti ini'_

"Mmm….", Sungmin berpura-pura marah pada hyung-nya itu.

"Maafkan hyung ya? Lain kali hyung tidak akan lupa untuk mengantarmu pulang…"

"Mmm…bagaimana ya..aku tidak akan marah pada hyung…asal…"

Donghae menaikkan alisnya, "Asal…?"

"Asal aku boleh ikut klub karate ya hyung? Ya ya? Boleh ya?", Sungmin bersemangat tiba-tiba, sekarang dia gantian yang melancarkan bunny eyes nya.

"APA? Tidak, tidak boleh!", Donghae berubah 180 derajat mendengar permintaan Sungmin itu.

"Aaaa hyuuung~ ayolaaah…", Sungmin menarik-narik lengan Donghae seperti anak kecil yang minta mainan.

"Ck, sekali tidak boleh ya tidak boleh Min. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa berpikir untuk mempelajari karate lagi?"

Sungmin merengut kesal, "Karena aku butuh karate untuk melawan orang-orang jahat hyung!", Sungmin mengingat kembali kejadian ia bertemu Kyuhyun siang tadi saat pulang. Ia jadi benar-benar merasa bahwa ia harus mempunyai cukup kemampuan untuk menghindari hal-hal jahat yang akan ia temui nanti di jalan. Ia harus berterima-kasih pada Cho Kyuhyun, karena dia lah sekarang Sungmin jadi tidak ragu lagi memlilih klub ekstrakurikuler.

"Apa tidak cukup 2 tahun kau belajar karate dulu itu?"

"Tidak cukup hyung~ aku ingin lebih~ Aku ingin menghajar semua orang tidak sopan yang ada di dunia ini (baca: Kyuhyun)", Sungmin terus merajuk, mengeluarkan semua jurus aegyo-nya.

Donghae hampir terjebak tapi ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya aku tidak akan setuju"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lima senti. "Aku ingin klub karate hyung..."

"Tidak boleh pokoknya tidak"

"Hyung….kumohon…aku sudah besar dan aku kuat..aku sehat.."

Donghae menatap lembut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Min…tapi…."

Sungmin memeluk Donghae dari belakang, "Aku sangat menyayangi hyung…"

Dan inilah jurus terakhir Sungmin, yang Donghae pun tidak akan bisa melawan jurus terakhir ini. Sekuat apapun keyakinan Donghae.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Donghae menyentuh tangan Sungmin. "B-baiklah….asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan terluka dan tidak akan kecapekan?"

Sungmin menatap hyung-nya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Tentu hyung tentu saja!"

Dan taktik terakhir Sungmin berhasil dengan mulus.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EvilPumki,minimi, Kim Gyurin, Cocondul sukayaoi , A silent reader, Maykyuminnie , HaeHyukkie , EchaSkRyeosomnia, raikyuminelf15, teukteuki jewelfishy , Bellpoid01 , love kyuhyukwon, reremin , chacha95 , pumpkin27 , Kitsune Diaz isHizuka , Parkyoonha Evil Princess , AOISHI, Oichi Kagayaki, Cho RhiYeon, QuinLee , Park Rin , Chiechan, Iino Sayuri , Iino Sayuri , Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie , Hyuniemin, kihae lover, azusasoara azu-chan , HeezepKyuminELF, Kang Min Hyun , love kyuhyukwon, Lee Sunmiina , HaeHyukkie, phoelfish males login, Akarifu, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte , ica min wook, jewELFhyukkie , raikyuminelf15 , Soldier of Light , Gyurievil , Hana-ChanSasuNaru , Kim Eun-na, Riku-chan, Chiechan<em>**

Unnie, dongsaeng, hyung, chingu semuanya makasih banyak reviewnyaaaa ~ :"

Banyak yg minta banyakin KyuMin momentnya , yang di chapter ini masih kurang yaa? :(( kalo gitu di chapter depan deh stella usahain :D

Trus ada yg minta Heemin & HenMin moment juga hihihi semoga nanti Stella bisa munculin Heechul &Henry juga yak disini :D ... Eh tapi berarti Sungmin pasangannya banyak banget dong -_- gila gimana caranya ya itu ...(stella bingung sendiri)

Hai teukteuki jewelfishy yang request minta dibales reviewnya hihi ini udah stella bales loooh...gomawo ya reviewnyaa :DD

Terus buat scene fluffy nya..stella udah usahain...tapi sepertinya stella bener-bener belom jago bikin scene gitu..tapi stella emg bener2 bikin adegan fluff suatu saat nanti entah di chapter berapa XD . Oh iya ada yg nanyak nih soal Sungmin kena penyakit apa kok donghae khawatir banget, jawabannya di chapter depan yaaa :P (sbnrnya semua juga dah pada tau kok si Umin kena apa)

QuinLee , pertama kamu upload dulu document di "Doc Manager(upload)" itu, formatnya harus ".doc" jangan ".docx" soalnya nanti gakbisa. Terus barulah klik New Story itu lalu masukin fic kamu dari doc manager ituuu

**GOMAWOOOYOO JEONGMAL GOMAWO BUAT REVIEW NYAAA XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Between the Storm**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dll (masih banyak lagi :)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC. Suer, Super Junior bukan punya saya.**

* * *

><p>Sungmin berdiri tegap di antara para senior-nya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.<p>

"Selamat bergabung di klub karate Sungmin-sshi", seorang namja berbadan tinggi kurus itu tersenyum pada Sungmin. Menepuk pundaknya lembut.

Senyum Sungmin merekah, "Terimakasih Sunbae!"

"Panggil saja Zhoumi-hyung mulai sekarang. Aku hanya mengambil alih klub karate ini sementara sang kapten yang asli mulai besok baru akan pulang dari pertukaran pelajar-nya dan sang wakil kapten yang...ng….sepertinya selalu membolos latihan", Zhoumi memberikan pandangan malas saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa wakil kapten…."

"Aku"

Zhoumi, Sungmin dan seluruh anggota klub menoleh ke sumber suara, di pintu masuk.

"Hankyung-hyung?", Sungmin melotot ke arah namja yang bersandar pada pintu. Jadi ternyata Hankyung-hyung di klub karate juga?

Zhoumi menghela nafas, "Hah, sekarang saja kau baru datang"

Hankyung tersenyum, "Salahkan Lee Donghae yang notabene kakak dari anak itu. Ia mengancamku untuk datang latihan tiap hari untuk mengawasinya", Hankyung menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagu-nya.

Sungmin menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan bersalah 'Maafkan kelakuan Donghae-hyung ya hyung'

Hankyung berjalan mendekati Zhoumi dan Sungmin di tengah ruangan. "Kau tahu, kakakmu itu mengancam akan memisahkan aku dan Chullie selama satu minggu jika tidak mau mengawasimu", Hankyung berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya tanda minta maaf. Hankyung hanya tertawa, "Aku sudah biasa menerima ancaman seperti itu darinya", ia menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan, tanda bahwa ia tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku dan Hankyung akan mencontohkan sedikit teknik baru. Semuanya mohon berdiri di pinggir dan perhatikan dengan baik", Zhoumi mempersilahkan Hankyung untuk bersiap-siap. Hankyung mengangguk.

Sungmin segera berjalan ke pinggir untuk melihat pelajaran pertamanya di klub ini.

"Jangan harap karena kau adalah adik dari Donghae-sunbae, jadi kau bisa bermanja-manja di klub ini"

Sungmin menoleh ke kiri saat mendengar suara sarkastik yang ditujukan padanya. Seorang namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya sedang mengunyah permen karet dengan santai dan bersandar di dinding, ia tidak menatap matanya.

Sungmin hampir tidak yakin suara tadi keluar dari mulut namja itu, karena jika dilihat-dilihat namja itu sangat lucu dan pipinya sangat chubby, kulitnya putih mulus hampir sama sengan Sungmin.

"Kau mendengarku tidak? Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu terlalu lama"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat namja itu. "Lee Sungmin", Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

Namja itu menatap Sungmin heran, padahal tadi maksud dia adalah untuk memojokkan Sungmin, tapi kenapa Sungmin tetap tersenyum dan malah memperkenalkan dirinya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Sungmin tetap menanti balasan namja itu. Ia berkata sekali lagi, "Aku Lee Sungmin. Kau?"

Namja itu mendesah kesal, tapi akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya juga, "Henry Lau"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia mendapatkan teman pertamanya di klub ini, ia sangat senang. Sungmin bisa melihat dari mata Henry jika sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang jahat, ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padanya tadi. Lalu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu pada Sungmin tadi? Pasti karena….

"Henry-ah…kau…cemburu ya?"

"A-apa?", Henry kaget dengan statement tiba-tiba dari Sungmin itu tadi.

"Hankyung-hyung?"

"A-apa? Bu-bukan!", Henry gelagapan dan melambaikan tangan tanda bukan.

"Kalau begitu…Zhoumi-hyung kan?"

Wajah Henry sontak memerah. Sungmin terkekeh, "Tebakanku benar kalau begitu"

Henry menatap Sungmin heran dan masih malu karena kedoknya ketahuan. "Kau aneh…"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Wajahmu itu mudah ditebak…"

Henry sesaat terpana melihat Sungmin, "Kau…sesuatu Sungmin-ah", akhirnya Henry tersenyum pertama kali pada Sungmin.

"Senang berteman denganmu"

0o0o0

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya sekali lagi di mejanya. Ia sangat mengantuk hari ini. Pelajaran sejak pagi tadi sudah tidak dapat ia cerna dengan baik, apalagi ditambah dengan pelajaran tambahan sore ini. "Cih, buang-buang waktu saja", akhirnya ia tidak sabar dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?", tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk mencatat yang dijelaskan oleh Kim Songsaenim di papan tulis.

"Bosan. Aku ingin pulang saja"

Siwon hanya menghela nafas, Kim Songsaenim yang tadinya ingin bertindak tapi berakhir dengan mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang keluar kelas. Kelas tambahan memang tidak akan mempan untuk setan seperti dirinya.

Di koridor ia berpapasan dengan Zhoumi dan Henry yang berjalan bersama masih menggunakan seragam karate.

"Ah, Kyuhyun", Zhoumi memanggil Kyuhyun dan menghampirinya. "Dongsaeng-ku menitipkan ini padamu, katanya ini kau pesan seminggu yang lalu", Zhoumi menyerahkan satu set game starcraft terbaru.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat apa yang dibawa Zhoumi itu. "Wow, sampaikan terimakasihku pada Kibum-ah ya Mi!"

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Nanti akan kusampaikan, dia sedang ada urusan jadi tidak masuk sekolah 2 hari ini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi itu, "Kau baru saja selesai latihan ya?"

"Iya, klub karate baru saja selesai. Kalau begitu aku dan Henry duluan ya", Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum kecil lalu menatap dengan girang kaset game starcraft yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyung-hyung…tadi itu…Kyuhyun-sunbae ya?", Henry menarik lengan Zhoumi.

"Iya..memang ada apa?"

"Bukannya dia musuh dari Donghae-sunbae ya…? Kakaknya Sungmin?"

Zhoumi terkekeh geli, "Iya,memang benar. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Henry menggeleng pelan, "Tidak…hanya bertanya saja. Apa dia juga jahat pada Sungmin-ah?"

"Haha mana aku tahu Henli-yah. Eh…sejak kapan kau dan Sungmin-sshi sudah akrab? Kukira kau tidak bisa akrab dengan orang lain selain aku", Zhoumi tertawa lagi sambil mengacak rambut Henry.

"Sungmin berbeda hyung, dia orang yang sangat berbeda…", Henry mengingat kembali bagaimana Sungmin bisa tetap tersenyum dan berpikiran jernih saat dia mengatakan hal yang sarkastik kepadanya tadi. Biasanya orang-orang akan langsung benci kepadanya karena Henry memang selalu memberikan kesan pertama yang jelek pada orang yang baru bertemu dengannya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"A-apa? Tentu tidak hyung..k-kenapa bertanya seperti itu!"

Zhoumi tertawa keras, "Kau selalu saja lucu jika aku goda seperti itu"

Henry merengut malu,wajahnya memerah,_ 'Kenapa hari ini semua orang senang sekali menggodaku seperti ini, tadi Sungmin, sekarang Zhoumi-hyung juga'_

"Apa tadi Sungmin sudah pulang?"

Henry mengangguk, "Tadi kita berpisah di depan ruang klub hyung, aku rasa dia sudah pulang", Henry menatap lantai kosong.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?", Zhoumi menyadari wajah Henry yang seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung…. apa latihan hari ini sangat banyak materi dan melelahkan?"

Zhoumi tersenyum, "Tadi memang ada dua materi ekstra dari biasanya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Um…tidak..hanya saja…tadi Sungmin terlihat sangat kelelahan..jadi aku pikir sepertinya mungkin latihan kita tadi sangat banyak dan melelahkan"

Zhoumi menatap heran Henry. "Ah..mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

Henry mengangguk mencoba menyetujui statement Zhoumi.

0o0o0

Kyuhyun masih dengan santai berjalan dalam koridor menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di lapangan belakang sekolah. Pikirannya sekarang terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu tidak sabar untuk memainkan permainan starcraft terbarunya itu di rumah sambil tiduran di kasur empuknya dan satunya pikiran tentang namja kelinci itu.

_'Beraninya dia menendangku kemarin, awas saja kau namja kelinci adik dari Lee Donghae, jika bertemu lagi aku yakin kucium kau saat itu juga_', Kyuhyun menyeringai setan seperti biasa.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat bayangan orang 3 meter di depannya. _'Siapa?'_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak menyangka, mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Bayangan orang di koridor itu adalah bayangan namja yang sedari tadi sedang ia pikirkan, Lee Sungmin.

Tapi seringai setan Kyuhyun hilang seketika saat ia mendekat ke tubuh namja itu. Sungmin terduduk di lantai, sambil sesekali memegangi kepalanya. Ia heran, apa yang Sungmin lakukan disitu.

"Hei…apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Sungmin yang menyadari ada orang yang mendekatinya segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendengus kesal saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mendengar ada orang bertanya padamu?", Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Sungmin agar sejajar dengan posisi Sungmin sekarang.

"Kau tidak lihat…aku sedang duduk disini pabo?"

"Itu yang harusnya di herankan. Untuk apa kau duduk di koridor, di lantai lagi"

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Sudah pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu"

Kyuhyun tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin itu. Ia menatap Sungmin secara intens, berusaha menelaah apa yang terjadi pada namja itu. "Hei, kau memakai seragam karate! Kau anggota klub karate?", Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin masih memakai seragam karate seperti yang dipakai Zhoumi tadi.

Sungmin mendecak kesal lagi, "Iya, aku adalah anggota klub karate. Jadi kau jangan macam-macam denganku", ancam Sungmin. Tapi ancaman itu malah terdengar sangat manis di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pantas mengancam seperti itu, kau malah terlihat sangat manis dan lucu", Kyuhyun nyengir menggoda Sungmin.

"K-kau!", Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Lalu..sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan duduk disini?"

Sungmin terbatuk dan memegangi kepalanya, seperti menahan sakit.

"H-hei, kau kenapa?", Kyuhyun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan namja di depannya ini.

"Sungmin-ah!", seseorang datang menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikannya minuman juga satu pil seperti obat.

"Hankyung-hyung..", dengan segera Sungmin segera menelan pil dan meminum air yang dibawakan Hankyung.

Kyuhyun masih terbengong dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-sshi membuatmu kebingungan. Permisi, aku akan mengantar Sungmin pulang dulu", Hankyung memapah Sungmin untuk bangun. Tapi Sungmin menepis tangan Hankyung.

"Aku sudah kuat hyung, terimakasih minumannya!", Sungmin berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah hyung, ayo kita ke parkiran sekarang. Aku sudah kuat untuk berjalan. Tadi itu hanya terlalu lelah karena pertama kali latihan", Sungmin mengajak Hankyung untuk segera pergi.

Kyuhyun masih terbengong dan tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia hanya melihat dua punggung itu berjalan menjauhinya perlahan.

"Hankyung-hyung…jangan beritahu Hae-hyung ya…"

Suara Sungmin mungkin memang di buat sepelan mungkin, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya berbicara pada Hankyung di koridor yang menggema dan sepi ini.

Ia berpikir, _'Memang kenapa jika si ikan itu mengetahui tentang hal ini?'_, Kyuhyun menyeringai, '_Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan si Donghae itu…hmm…sepertinya akan menarik'_

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis dan mengepalkan tangannya saat teringat sesuatu.

_'Ah, aku lupa menciumnya tadi'_

0o0o0

Donghae mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. Ia tidak bisa duduk tenang. Adiknya belum pulang. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang juga. Ini sudah lebih 10 menit dari batas waktu yang ia tentukan. Salahkan semua tukang AC dan service mesin cuci yang datang ke rumah sehingga ia harus pulang duluan. Yah beginilah kehidupan tanpa ada orang-tua di rumah. Appa mereka sedang di tugaskan ke Swiss selama 1 bulan dan tentu saja umma mereka ikut menemani, sehingga Donghae yang harus mengurusi segala hal tentang rumah, juga Sungmin.

"Aish, Hankyung, kau kemana sih. Kan sudah kusuruh mengantar Sungmin cepat jika sudah waktunya pulang", decak Donghae.

Dari luar terdengar suara mobil dan pintu dibuka. Donghae segera berlari keluar. Ia melihat Sungmin membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima-kasih pada Hankyung. "Terimakasih Hankyung-hyung sudah diantarkan!"

Donghae berlari ke mobil Hankyung sebelum mobil itu melaju pergi. "Hei Hankyung kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau telat mengantar Sungmin pulang?"

Hankyung menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, "Tadi kita ada dua materi ekstra Hae, jadi agak terlambat".

"A-apa? Dua materi ekstra? Kau gila! Itu pasti sangat melelahkan!"

"Sudah hyung sudah ayo masuk saja", Sungmin menarik Donghae untuk masuk rumah.

"Tapi…!"

"Sudah hyung kau jangan seperti anak kecil dong... Sudah untung Hankyung hyung mengantarku dengan selamat sampai rumah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padanya", Sungmin menarik lebih kuat lagi lengan hyung-nya.

Hankyung hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Donghae yang sangat brother complex itu. Setelah Sungmin memberi bahasa tubuh Hankyung untuk segera pulang, akhirnya ia bisa pergi dari situ.

Sungmin dan Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja kan?", Donghae mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Hyung, kau tidak lihat aku terlihat sangat bugar? Sudah kubilang bahkan 2 materi ekstra pun tidak menggangguku"

Donghae menghela nafas sedikit lega. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau cepat mandi sana lalu istirahat"

Sungmin mengecup pipi Donghae sekilas, "Baiklah hyung", lalu ia beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

0o0o0

Terkadang jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan. Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi jika kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan namja berambut blonde ini, Lee Hyukjae. Hampir sejak dua hari yang lalu ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih dengan perasaan yang sedang di alami-nya ini.

Duduklah ia di meja belajarnya yang berwarna biru gelap, dengan lampu duduk yang bersinar sedikit terang menambah kilauan di rambut-nya. Guratan pena di buku-nya menuliskan kata-kata yang ia pikir abstrak, irrasional dan imajiner . Padahal jika kita sebagai orang biasa yang membacanya akan langsung mengerti apa arti dari tulisan-tulisan itu, bahkan anak TK pun pasti akan tahu. Tetapi ia berpikir apa yang ia tuliskan itu masih sebatas kabut yang menutupi matanya, sebatas bayangan dan khayalan yang ia belum tahu pasti apakah itu benar-benar nyata atau hanya mimpi sekejap yang jika ia membuka mata lebih lebar, ia akan tersadar bahwa itu hanya perasaan sesaat saja.

"Hae. Lee Donghae. Donghae-sshi. Dance. Hae-ah"

Eunhyuk terbangun dari lamunannya mendengar suara dari belakang kepalanya. "K-Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sarkastik, merebut buku yang ada di meja Eunhyuk. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau seorang gadis SD ya hyuk?"

"Kembalikan!", Eunhyuk mencoba merebut buku-nya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hei hei, kau ini ada di pihak siapa sih. Tulisan apa ini kenapa penuh sekali dengan nama musuh besarku!", Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah tidak suka dan mengamati kertas di halaman paling belakang buku itu.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu! Dan aku tidak ada urusan dengan musuh-mu atau apalah itu"

"Kau…tidak menyukainya kan hyuk?", Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya, "Hyuk, sepertinya kau sudah terperangkap oleh jebakan ikan itu"

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Eunhyuk, "Dengar, Lee Donghae itu suka tebar pesona disana-disini dan ia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kau. Sama sekali tidak ku-ijinkan untuk berdekatan dengannya"

"Si-siapa yang mau berdekatan dengannya?", Eunhyuk mengelak dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aish. Sikapmu itu mudah sekali ditebak. Kau harus tahu hyuk, dia pasti hanya memanfaatkanmu"

"Aku tidak peduli ia hanya bermain-main atau mempunyai rencana konyol apa. Aku…hanya mengikuti kata hatiku"

Kyuhyun mengepal erat mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Eunhyuk. "Hyuk…"

"A-aku…hanya merasa nyaman saja berada di dekat-nya"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. "Hyuk, sudah kuperingatkan,aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan…"

"Maaf Kyu, sepertinya aku harus mandi dulu. Per…permisi", Eunhyuk kabur sebelum diceramahi lebih lanjut oleh sepupunya yang evil itu.

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya, sambil masih menghela nafas berat. Rasanya dunia sudah terbolak-balik, ia merasa sakit kepala yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Sepupunya sendiri (sepertinya) jatuh cinta pada musuh besarnya di sekolah!

_'Shit!'_

0o0o0

Sungmin melompat ke sofa di ruang tengah,memeluk Donghae yang tadi sedang santai menonton TV. Butiran air yang belum kering sempurna masih menetes dari wajah dan rambutnya.

Donghae terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu. "Keringkan dulu rambutmu itu Min", ia mengusapkan handuk di rambut Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin menangkap sesuatu menarik di tangan hyung-nya itu. Sungmin tersenyum jahil dan dengan cepat merebut barang yang tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Wow hyung!", wajah Sungmin menunjukkan ketertarikan sekaligus keterkejutan-nya .

Donghae yang sadar kejahilan adiknya itu langsung merebut barang yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Ponsel-nya. "M-Min!" ,Donghae membenarkan letak duduknya dan menata wajahnya agar terlihat se-normal mungkin.

Sungmin menggenggam erat lengan baju Donghae, menariknya hingga sekarang wajah mereka berhadapan. Donghae menahan nafas, ia melihat di mata Sungmin terpancar rasa penasaran dan terkejut yang berlebihan.

"Hyung, kau berkirim pesan dengan sepupu si namja setan itu?"

Bibir Donghae terkatup seketika.

"Hyung..apa…kau tertarik dengan sepupu namja setan itu?"

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, "Hmm…bukan begitu Min"

"Aku.. tidak menyangka saja hyung. Tapi…mungkin itu bukan hal buruk", Sungmin merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Donghae. Senyuman ter-plester di wajahnya. "Siapa namanya? Lee Hyukjae? Aku lihat dia sangat berbeda dari si Cho Kyuhyun itu"

Donghae menatap adiknya itu, "K-kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Hyung hanya tertarik padanya karena dia sepupu dari si Kyuhyun itu. Bukan karena yang lain. Hyung hanya memanfaatkannya", sesekali ia berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya,menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk dijelaskan pada Sungmin.

Mata rubah Sungmin meneliti setiap gerakan bola mata hyung-nya. "Memanfaatkannya? Benarkah? Aku tidak melihat itu di matamu hyung?"

Jantung Donghae berdebar hebat, tidak salah Sungmin adalah adik satu-satunya yang selalu bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, sepertinya ia benar. _'Apa ia mendekati Eunhyuk hanya untuk memanfaatkannya? Ataukah ada hal lain? Apa benar begitu?'_ , banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam kepaal Donghae.

"Hyung?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak, "Ya Min?"

"Sepertinya Hyukjae-hyung orang baik. tapi sayangnya sepupunya tidak"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahi, "Min, sejak kapan kau selalu menyebut-nyebut sepupu Eunhyuk itu?"

Bola mata Sungmin membesar, ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan. "A-ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya khawatir hyung kan musuh besarnya si Cho Kyuhyun itu…jadi sepertinya untuk mendekati Hyukjae-hyung agak sulit.."

Donghae terkekeh, "Kan sudah kubilang, aku bukan tertarik dalam artian yang seperti itu..", ia mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi matamu tidak bisa membohongiku hyung. Kalau suka ya suka saja"

Donghae menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan lugas dan lugu dari dongsaeng-nya yang polos itu. Kali ini ia tidak membalas. Donghae mengarahkan kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya. Ia sengaja untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, entah karena ia mengiyakan atau menolak statement terakhir dari Sungmin tadi.

_'Kalau suka ya suka saja'_

Satu kalimat dari Sungmin itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

0o0o0o

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya. Di injaknya rerumputan kecil di tanah, sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk celananya –bermaksud merapikan- . Terdengar suara kunci mobil berbunyi dua kali setelah ia memencet remote mobilnya.

Pagi ini tidak begitu cerah, langit sedikit mendung dan tertutup awan. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Inilah yang Kyuhyun benci, ia jadi tidak bisa menggunakan mobil sport terbuka-nya, karena peluang untuk hujan 50:50. Jadi ia pilih aman saja menggunakan mobil lamanya yang tertutup.

Perjalanan menuju kelas-nya menjadi suatu tantangan bagi-nya ketika di koridor ia bertemu dengan rombongan musuh bebuyutan-nya. Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, _'Hmm..kali ini ia bersama Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung dan Kim Jongwoon'_

Dalam hati sebenarnya Kyuhyun menginginkan satu orang lagi berada di sana. Tapi pikiran itu ia tepis secepat mungkin.

Donghae dan kawan-kawannya berusaha untuk tidak melihat Kyuhyun dan tidak mencari keributan, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan hal itu, ia sedang ingin mencari masalah dengan si ikan itu sekarang.

Saat ia mulai mendekati rombongan itu, ia sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya di dekat Donghae. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Donghae. "Apa dongsaeng-mu baik-baik saja?"

Ujung kaki Donghae otomatis berhenti mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun itu. Pupil matanya melebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Teman-teman Donghae masih terus berjalan tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae tengah berhenti di belakang mereka tadi.

Kyuhyun senang, umpannya untuk mengerjai Donghae berhasil juga. _'Ternyata Lee Sungmin memang kelemahanmu'_

"Wow, masa' kau tidak tahu? Kemarin adikmu itu sampai harus dipapah seusai latihan di klub karate. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang terjadi dengannya ya? Wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat sangat kesakitan"

Kepalan tangan Donghae semakin erat, wajahnya merah menahan emosi, "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak"

"Hyung macam apa kau ini, tidak ada di saat dongsaeng-mu kesakitan seperti itu"

Donghae mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun, "Diam kau!"

Heechul, Hankyung dan Jongwoon yang sadar bahwa Donghae tidak lagi berjalan bersama mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Dan menemukan dua orang itu saling mendorong.

Kyuhyun malah semakin tersenyum evil. "Apa kau sangat menakutkan hingga Sungmin sendiri takut untuk mengatakan padamu tentang hal itu kemarin?"

Perkataan Kyuhyun itu telak membuat emosi Donghae memuncak. Sebenarnya bukan marah pada Kyuhyun, tapi lebih ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya berkecamuk banyak hal. Ia semakin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keras ke tembok. Memperlihatkan wajah yang bercampur aduk, marah, kecewa dan bersalah.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Sungmin dengan mulut setanmu itu", Donghae menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan ya? Lagipula aku berkata serius. Sepertinya malah orang itu lebih pantas menjadi hyung-nya Sungmin. Karena dia yang kemarin membantu Sungmin membawakan sebotol air dan pil yang aku tidak tahu apa itu",

Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat ke arah Hankyung.

Donghae tidak mampu menahan keterkejutannya.

0o0o0

"Yah!"

Sungmin mengelus pantat-nya yang terbentur lantai. "Aduh.."

"Ma-maaf tadi aku terburu-buru", seorang namja yang tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi berkali-kali membungkukkan badan tanda minta maaf, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Sekali lagi maaf"

Sungmin merapikan sekali lagi bajunya yang kusut karena terjatuh tadi. "Mm…tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak ada yang terluka kan? Tangan? Pantat? Kaki?", namja itu mengecek semua bagian tubuh Sungmin memastikan jika ada luka yang disebabkan oleh tabrakan tadi.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa kok", ia melihat wajah namja di depannya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Mulutnya menganga. "Astaga..kau kan…"

Namja itu menatap wajah Sungmin dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Sungmin, terkejut. "Kau…adiknya Lee Donghae kan?"

"Dan kau..Lee Hyukjae-hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sungmin balas tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Lee Sungmin, hyung"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu", Eunhyuk tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile-nya.

"Benarkah? Dari Hae-hyung ya?"

Wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama Donghae. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin menahan tawa.

"Ng…anu…kau sedang mau ke kelas? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama, se-sepertinya kelas kita satu lantai"

Sungmin masih senyam-senyum melihat Eunhyuk yang salah tingkah. "Baiklah, ayo". Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Panggil saja Eunhyuk, itu nama panggilanku"

"Baiklah..Eunhyuk-hyung.."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sesekali mereka bertukar cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka di sekolah ini yang baru sebentar, karena mereka sama-sama anak baru.

Tapi kedamaian mereka terhapus sudah saat melihat keributan yang ada di depan mereka.

Sungmin terkejut saat melihat hyung-nya memukul tepat di wajah musuh besarnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Pukulan itu menyisakan bekas lebam kebiruan dan sisa darah di ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

Dengan otomatis Sungmin berlari ke arah Donghae, dan Eunhyuk menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!", Sungmin menahan lengan Donghae. Menghentikan emosinya.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?", Eunhyuk menopang Kyuhyun yang sedikit terhuyung.

Sungmin menarik lengan Donghae, "Hyung sudah!"

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin. Sesaat ia menghela nafas,mengatur emosi. Bulir keringat jelas mengucur di dahinya.

"Cih,sialan kau Lee Donghae, beraninya kau memukulku", Kyuhyun hendak bangkit namun Eunhyuk menahannya. "Sudah Kyu, jangan lakukan hal bodoh se-pagi ini!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap tajam Donghae . Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Sungmin yang ada di sebelah Donghae. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat namja kelinci itu ada di depan matanya lagi, tapi ia menyunggingkan senyum yang misterius. Sungmin menangkapnya sebagai sinyal bahaya, ia segera memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang tadinya menenangkan Kyuhyun sekarang mengunci pandangannya pada Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia artikan.

Mereka berempat terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada yang memulai suatu tindakan karena mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Heechul,Hankyung dan Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Kalian…tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Heechul pada Sungmin dan Donghae yang masih berdiri membatu.

Sungmin yang tersadar bahwa teman-teman hyung-nya datang langsung menangkap itu sebagai kesempatan untuk lepas dari tatapan evil Cho Kyuhyun. "Ah iya hyung, kami baik-baik saja"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Kamu tidak ingin cari ribut denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun", Heechul memberi peringatan pada Kyuhyun yang masi mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kami akan pergi, maaf atas keributan ini. Ayo Kyu, kau harus pergi ke UKS. ", Eunhyuk menyeret Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun sempat memandang Donghae, Sungmin , dan Hankyung yang masih mematung itu bergantian.

Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya dari Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas sejenak.

"Hyung…?", satu panggilan dari Sungmin itu berarti berjuta makna di telinga Donghae. Bisa dia menanyakan apa yang membuat Donghae memukul Kyuhyun, bisa menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja, bisa menunjukkan kekecewaan, bisa juga semuanya.

Ia tidak berani menatap Sungmin sekarang. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Hae, Sungmin, sepertinya kita harus masuk sekarang, kelas pertama sebentar lagi mulai", Hankyung menyarankan hal baik seperti biasanya.

Donghae tersadar akan suara Hankyung yang berarti ke-eksistensi-an Hankyung di dekatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hankyung dan mencengkeram kerah seragamnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hae! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Heechul kaget melihat namajchingu-nya di dorong mundur oleh Donghae yang mulai menunjukkan emosinya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang jika Sungmin sudah terlihat kecapekan sedikit saja, kau harus membuatnya istirahat! Kenapa kau membuatnya kambuh lagi? Apa kau sengaja melakukan itu hah?", nafas Donghae terdengar berat.

Hankyung hanya terdiam. Ia tahu jika ia melawan malah akan memperburuk tingkah Donghae.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa soal kondisi Sungmin kemarin? Kau membohongiku?", Donghae mempererat cengkeramannya. "Ternyata aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu", Donghae menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Heechul dengan cepat mendekat ke arah Hankyung dan mengelus pipinya, matanya mencari pertanyaan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Hankyung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Sungmin masih menatap kepergian hyung-nya itu dan sekarang pikirannya pun bercampur aduk. Ia menoleh ke Hankyung, "Hyung….maaf…"

Hankyung tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa"

Walaupun Hankyung sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi Sungmin tetap merasa bersalah sekaligus marah dan kecewa pada Donghae.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Menuju suatu tempat yang entah kenapa langsung terpikir di pikirannya sekarang. UKS

**TBC~**

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih buat yang mau baca sampe siniiii~ mau baca fic yang -seperti biasa- -pasti makin abal- <strong>

**Kira-kira ngapain ya si Umin menuju UKS ? Author pun belum tau dia mau ngapain =_= *plak!**

* * *

><p><strong>ica min wook<strong>

Ini udah update :D gomawo reviewnyaa~

**Maykyuminnie**

Tadinya mau dibanyakin, tapi belom nyampe ceritanya . tapi nanti pasti banyak kok :DD

**Chiechan**

Okeee...gimana haemin moment-nya disini? wkwk. Iya nih semangat kok soalnya baca review-nya Chiechan :D Gomawo~

**Cho RhiYeon**

blupblupblup *bunyi donghae kelelep di air* . Nanti semoga muncul ya Heenim nya . Stella cari2 dulu nih waktu yg tepat buat si heedictator itu dateng haha. Gomawo reviewnyaa~ ini udah update dan semoga lebih panjang.

**Cocondul sukayaoi **

Saya juga suka kalo Kyu menderita hyahahaha *ketawasetan*

**flufyacha**

Iya, dari sudut mana aja itu si maknae emg ttep evil XD. Tunggu Kyumin scene nya lebih banyak lagi yaa~

**KyuSera**

Ini udah update loh chinguuu. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Chwyn **

Hmmm namanya juga DOnghae brother-complex jadi kemana-mana ngikut si adiknya dong :P hihi. Iyaaa hyuk emg gak terkalahkan dance nya XD

**Sena**

u-ugh *gak kuat liat puppy eyes-nya Sena plus Umin* *pingsan*

ini udah update :DD . Okeeee ditunggu nanti pasti moment2 mereka bakal lebih banyak lagiiiii~

**Sung Hye Ah **

Ini udah lanjuuuut :D Aww Kyu kasian, ternyata banyak yg dukung dia ditendang sama umin :(( *rasain lo kyu* *ditebas Kyu*

**MiyaElfishy**

Stella juga pengen punya kakak kayak donghae *_* jadi suami juga boleh #plak. Gomawo reviewnyaaa~

**Max Hyera **

Hai Max XD ! Max Changmin bukan? kyaaa aku ketemu Max Changmin ! #plak

huhu iya maap ya updatenya lamaa~

mm...jadi yg dibanyakin kyuhyuk atau haehyuk nih?

haha kalo haehyuk mah Stella bisa bikin yg banyak. Tapi...kalo kyuhyuk...Stella agak kurang nge-feel entah kenapa .

okeeedeh ditunggu haehyuk-nya lebih banyak yaa~ :D pasti ada kok

**EvilPumkin**

K-kyu centil? *gak bayangin Kyu lambe2 tangan sambil kedip2 mata* #plak #ditamparkyu

iyaa ini udah update kok :D

**sakyu**

Gomawo reviewnyaaa~ :D ditunggu aja yak

**JunJunMinnie **

Udah update nih saeeeeng :DD

, gomawo reviwenyaaa

**Kang Min Hyun **

Karena Umin memang anak kecil, percaya atau tidak, dia tu umurnya 6 tahun! 6 tahun ! #fansgila. Habis dia akhir2 ini imut banget ;AAA; apalagi setelah ganti warna rambut itu...dia jadi kyk anak kecil banget *O* . Foreverkid lah si umin itu *malah ngelantur*

yap..udah update next chapter nih :D~

**Oichi Kagayaki**

Aaah..maaf ya bikin kamu nunggu 1000tahun :( *berarti skg jadi vampir dong?*

sip sippp hihi stella juga suka pair apa aja yg penting umin jadi uke :3

gomawo reviewnyaa~

**Kazama Yume **

Mmm...karna banyak yang menganggap umin terlalu lucu imut menarik jadi akan banyak pair umin disini #plak #enggakjugasih #agakbecanda

hihi..jadi ngeliatnya si donghae terlalu mesra ya sama umin? XD maafkan author yg terlalu larut dalam couple HaeMin...

gomawo reviewnya chinguu~

**QuinLee **

Aku mau jadi sapa aja deh jadi dongahe mau jadi umin-nya juga mau XD #author ikut2an

Gomawo review-nyaaa~

**cho yoonbum **

Oke chinguuu ditunggu aja yaaaa~ gomawo reviewnyaaa

**widiwMin **

Okee ini udah lanjut chingu XD

**A silent reader**

wew ini diaaaa HAEMIN shipper kembali lagiii! hahaha *tos dulu dong*

sipsip~

**teukteuki jewelfishy**

mmm..berhubung couple utama saya adalah KyuMin...jadi...ya otomatis pikiran stella selalu tertuju sama Kyumin -_-, namanya juga kyuminshipper. Eh ...tapi kalo dibaca-baca lagi...sebenernya malah banyakan adegan HaeMin loh di fic-nya stella o_o

haha gomawo reviewnya ya chinguu :))

**No Name**

makasih semangatnyaaa XD ini stella udah lanjuuut~

**KyuMi Bunny**

Kyu memang akan kubuat selalu menderita muahaha *keselek biji salak*

gomawo reviewnyaaa~ ini udah update :D

**AiNeko-chan **

makasih chinguuu XD

tentu sajaaa...Umin cuma buat Kyu kok :))). cuma Umin kadang agak bandel :P

wwkk

siiip ini udah updateeeee XD

**HeezepKyuminELF**

Karena aku baru terbangun dari tidurku jadi vampir *ketawasetan*

evilmaknae always evil. Tapi tetep selalu kalah sama si bunny :P

siip udah lanjut ni XD

* * *

><p>WAAAH GOMAWO BUAT SEMUA REVIEW-NYAAAAAA XD<p>

*kecupbasahpipikirikanan*

_**MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN ? :))**_


	5. Chapter 5

**BETWEEN THE STORM **

**CHAPTER 5**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dll **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC. Suer, Super Junior bukan punya saya.**

* * *

><p><em>Entah setelah berapa lama Stella baru update m(_ _)m<em>

_;;W;; maaf banget . Mungkin ini fic udah hampir jadi fosil ya...tapi semoga masih ada yang menanti :") . Sekarang Stella update nih, semoga berkesan *bahasanyooo*_

_Sebentar lagi ada liburan Tahun Baru, semoga Stella banyak waktu dan bisa update lagi :))_

_Maaf banget nggak bisa bales review satu-satu, soalnya ini pas upload udah tengah malem jam 2, mata sudah tak kuat menahan kantuk =_=_

_THANKS SEMUANYA YANG REVIEW SMURF YOU SO MUCH _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>o0o0<p>

_Chapter 4_

_..._

_..._

_Heechul dengan cepat mendekat ke arah Hankyung dan mengelus pipinya, matanya mencari pertanyaan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Hankyung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk._

_Sungmin masih menatap kepergian hyung-nya itu dan sekarang pikirannya pun bercampur aduk. Ia menoleh ke Hankyung, "Hyung….maaf…"_

_Hankyung tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa"_

_Walaupun Hankyung sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi Sungmin tetap merasa bersalah sekaligus marah dan kecewa pada Donghae._

_Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Menuju suatu tempat yang entah kenapa langsung terpikir di pikirannya sekarang. UKS_

_0o0o0_

* * *

><p>Jemari lentik Sungmin menggeser pintu berwarna putih tulang itu dengan keras. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tatapannya tajam –yang malah terlihat lucu dimata orang-<p>

Eunhyuk yang baru saja mengusapkan antiseptik di sudut bibir Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan langusng melihat ke arah pintu. Ia lalu meletakkan kapas dan botol antiseptik di samping ranjang.

Sungmin menatap namja yang sekarang sedang terduduk di ranjang UKS itu tanpa berkedip. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas dulu", Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, ia menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di ranjang. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas. "Memang sebaiknya aku pergi, aku tidak ingin ikut campur akan masalah ini. Sudah ya Kyu", Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pelan di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dan memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Setelah Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan UKS. Sungmin melangkah masuk , masih terdiam dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Matanya menyiratkan rasa marah dan kecewa.

"Kau.."

Sungmin menelan ludah, berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"Kau…kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, "Aku? Melakukan apa?", wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Sungmin berjengit.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau mengadu domba Hae-hyung dan Han-hyung ! Kenapa kau harus memberitahu pada Hae-hyung sih soal kemarin itu?", urat-urat Sungmin sudah mulai keluar berbicara pada si Evil satu ini.

"Aku kan hanya sedikit menggoda si ikan itu. Kenapa kau yang sewot..", Kyuhyun mengambil air di meja sebelah ranjang dan meneguknya dengan santai. Mengabaikan namja yang sedang kesal di depannya itu.

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Tentu saja aku sewot, ini semua kan ada hubungannya denganku! Ah kau ini memang menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menaruh kembali botol minuman yang sempat dipegangnya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya . "Memang kau ini sakit apa sih kenapa sampai si ikan itu begitu khawatir?", Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang malah tidak berani menatapnya. Kyu tersenyum simpul, merasa menang.

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Jawaban yang sangat terduga darimu", Ia mendorong Sungmin hingga sekarang Sungmin terjepit di antara tubuhnya dan dinding.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam kau!", Sungmin kaget dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa? Kenapa kakimu gemetaran begitu? Kau takut padaku?", Jemarinya memainkan rambut Sungmin. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahkuan tentangmu ,aku akan mencari tahu sendiri"

Sungmin bergidik. "K-kenapa sih kau suka sekali mengganggu hidupku dan hyung-ku!", Sungmin akhirnya mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Karena kalian sama-sama membuatku penasaran"

Sungmin sempat menahan nafasnya setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya._ 'Sama-sama? Berarti Donghae-hyung juga membuatnya penasaran? Kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini. Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin! Bodoh bodoh!'_

Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun, wajahnya ia buat sekesal mungkin. "Kau harus minta maaf"

Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan alisnya, "Pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja pada Donghae-hyung dan Han-hyung! Kau telah membuat mereka marahan"

"Baiklah.."

"Benarkah?", sejujurnya Sungmin malah sangat kaget dengan jawaban Kyuhyun itu.

"Tapi bohong"

"Yah!"

"Aku tidak mau tuh"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan"

"Biar saja", Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati, ia suka sekali menggoda kelinci satu ini.

"Arrghh", Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap kesal Kyuhyun sekali lagi lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari UKS.

'Menyebalkan sekali. Tidak ada gunanya sepertinya aku berbicara baik-baik dengan orang seperti dia. Lebih baik aku langsung mencari Donghae-hyung'

Langkah Sungmin menuju atap sekolah. Ia tahu kakakknya pasti berada disitu.

Angin berhembus kencang di ketinggian itu. Sungmin sedikit merapatkan jas seragamnya, melindungi dirinya dari dingin terpaan angin.

"Hyung"

Donghae perlahan membalikkan badannya. Matanya membelalak kaget saat ia melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Min! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini banyak angin, kau tidak boleh ke tempat seperti ini", Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu hyung, ini hanya berangin sedikit. Lagipula…", Sungmin ingin meneruskan bicaranya tapi terpotong karena Donghae meletakkan jaket nya di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin menggumamkan 'terimakasih' pelan. "Lagipula aku kesini masih sedikit marah padamu hyung"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu apa arti kehadiran dongsaeng-nya itu kesini. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di bawah "Min..aku.."

"Hyung kenapa harus seperti itu kepada Hankyung-hyung? Dia tidak salah apa-apa hyung..", Sungmin mengikuti posisi Donghae untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya hyung juga marah padamu Min, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari hyung? Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau sempat kambuh, kalau begini caranya hyung tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk ikut klub karate lagi"

"A-apa? Tidak ! tidak bisa begitu hyung! Aku…"

Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah hyung, aku minta maaf. Tapi kumohon jangan membuatku berhenti dari klub karate. Dan satu lagi hyung, bukan berarti hyung bisa menyalahkan Hankyung seperti tadi….Han-hyung sudah sangat baik mau menjagaku hyung…", Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan bunny eyes nya.

Donghae sempat ingin menyanggah tapi bel masuk berbunyi keras. "Masuklah Min"

Sungmin menggeleng

"Min, masuk sekarang. Atau kulaporkan pada eomma"

"A-ah hyung curang!", Skak mat. Sungmin sudah tidak dapat melawan lagi. "Hyung sendiri juga masih disini!"

Donghae hanya memandang di langit kejauhan, "Aku masih ingin sendiri disini…"

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan sedih, ia tahu kakaknya sekarang memang sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Tapi di lain pihak dia masih ingin menceramahinya.

Donghae yang masih menyadari ke-keras kepala-an Sungmin segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, menekan simbol 'kontak' . "Eomma…mana ya nomor eomma…", gumamnya sambil pura-pura mencari nomor telepon eomma-nya.

"E-eeh jangan telpon eomma! Iya iya aku masuk kelas sekarang!", Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Trik lama Donghae yang selalu membuat Sungmin berhasil tak berkutik. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk kelas dan beranjak pergi. Ia menatap hyung-nya sekali lagi, menarik nafas, lalu benar-benar pergi ke kelas.

Donghae merasakan suara pintu ditutup, menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah pergi.

"Eomma…maafkan aku. Apa aku salah dalam menjaga Sungmin? Aku hanya…tidak ingin melihatnya terluka…aku.."

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari sang eomma. Hanya hembusan angin dan suara bel yang berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tch. Ternyata kau bisa melankolis juga"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan sedih Donghae. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. "Setan…"

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Tertawa sinis pada Donghae. Masih terlihat bekas pukulan di sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

"Sudah bertemu dengan si kelinci ya tadi?"

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu!", Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dengan emosi.

"Eits tenang. Itu kan panggilan sayangku padanya, kenapa, kau marah?"

Donghae tetap menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Mau apa kau menggangguku kesini?"

"Hmm, yang pasti aku tidak ingin minta maaf padamu", Kyu mengangkat badannya, tidak lagi bersandar pada pintu. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau terlalu over-protective pada Sungmin?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Huh,jawaban yang sudah sangat terduga", Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak meneruskan pembicaraan, Kyuhyun hanya sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae, masih terdiam, tapi ia memang sengaja membuat keheningan. Berharap siapa tahu sebenarnya Donghae ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Hingga akhirnya Donghae menatapnya bingung, dan mendecak. "Ugh kau benar ingin tahu? Sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan berkata ini padamu tapi...Aku tidak bisa tidak over-protective pada Sungmin. Dia sendiri yang membuatku ingin selalu over-protective padanya", Donghae entah kenapa akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyu hanya tersenyum evil kembali, senang mengetahui bahwa sang kakak tidak se-keras-kepala adiknya. Sebenarnya Ia masih sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Donghae itu, tapi langsung ia tepis semua pertanyaan di dalam otaknya dan kembali pada tujuan awal dia menemui musuhnya itu.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan dan emosi. Bahkan dengan sahabatmu sendiri", ada jeda di perkataan Kyuhyun. "Bukan,bukannya aku peduli padamu, hanya saja, aku hanya berkata seperti tadi pagi itu dan kau langsung marah? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sampai berbuat seperti itu pada Hankyung-sshi. Jujur saat Sungmin kemarin selesai latihan dan terlihat sakit ,sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab, Hankyung-sshi sangat khawatir ,ia hampir membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit tapi Si kelinci itu yang terus menolaknya hingga Hankyung-sshi harus menurutinya. C'mon, tadi aku hanya menggodamu sedikit"

Kyuhyun melirik sekali lagi ke arah Donghae, "Si kelinci sangat sedih karena kejadian tadi. Sebaiknya kau berbuat sesuatu", Ia sesungguhnya sedikit kaget karena ia tidak menyangka Donghae tidak langsung memukulnya seperti biasa. Donghae hanya menunduk dan terdiam. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu"

Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendiri merenung.

Donghae kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor seseorang.

"Halo?", jawab seseorang di seberang sana

"Hankyung-ah"

"Hae? Ada apa? Ini sedang pelajaran, kau ada dimana kenapa kau belum…"

"Maaf"

"Ha?"

"Aku minta maaf"

0o0o0

"Min…kalau kau terus membuka mulutmu seperti itu sudah kupastikan pasti banyak lalat yang masuk", Kibum melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sungmin yang bengong.

Sungmin segera menyadari ke-bengong-annya lalu tersenyum malu , "Ah maaf Bummie..aku hanya.."

Kibum terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan temannya itu. "Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat terkejut?", Kibum meletakkan bekal makan siang di depannya.

"K-kau…dengar tadi..barusan Hae-hyung datang dan bilang bahwa aku masih diperbolehkan ikut klub karate. Dan..dan dia bilang dia sudah berbaikan dengan Han-hyung? Astaga aku senang sekali!", Sungmin memutar-mutar sumpitnya, hingga cumi-cumi dan saos mayonaise yang ada di bekalnya sekarang tercampur rata.

Lagi, Kibum tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya aku melihatnya, dia bahkan memelukmu dan minta maaf"

Sungmin tersenyum gembira. Sungguh dia tidak tahu ada angin apa akhirnya Hyung-nya itu mau minta maaf juga.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, tadi hae-hyung bilang apa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi..alasan dia berubah pikiran"

Kibum berpikir sejenak. Dengan otaknya yang encer itu tentu dia mudah mengingat apapun percakapan orang. "Seingatku dia bilang 'setelah si setan itu datang menemuiku…' "

Alis sungmin berkerut, 'Cho Kyuhyun?'

0o0o0

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik menyandera satu komputer di ruangan laboratorium untuk bermain game menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

Lee Sungmin berdiri dengan gugup sambil membuka pintu ruangan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu mulai berkata sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Hae-hyung. Tapi..te-te…"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat senang Sungmin datang untuk menemuinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Te?"

"Te-teri…"

"Kau ini gagap atau bagaimana?"

"Terimakasih ! Puas kau!", wajah Sungmin memerah menahan malu.

"Hei hei, kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi, kan kau sendiri yang ingin bilang terimakasih"

"Ah sudahlah aku menyesal berterimakasih padamu!", Sungmin hampir keluar dari pintu tapi sayang Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Hei mana rasa terimakasih-mu?", ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang dagu Sungmin. Ia dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby-nya. Yang membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan ingin mencubitnya.

"A-aku kan sudah bilang terimakasih tadi!"

"Bukan yang seperti itu..tapi aku ingin yang seperti ini", dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencium sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sontak mata Sungmin membelalak, wajahnya panas dan memerah habis.

"A-a! dasar pervert!", Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

"Aw!", Kyuhyun berjengit sakit. Tapi setelah itu ia menyeringai evil. "Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dari itu, tapi ya sudahlah yang sekarang cukup itu dulu"

Sungmin mencubit Kyuhyun lagi, jika tadi lengan kiri, sekarang lengan kanan.

"Jangan berani sentuh aku! Huh!", Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya mengelus lengan kanannya yang baru saja dicubit dengan kuat itu. _'Marahnya seperti yeoja saja'_

"Kalian mesra sekali"

Kyuhyun mendengar ada suara dari belakang, "Siwon?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku dengar kau meminta maaf pada Donghae"

"Aku tidak meminta maaf!"

"Ya, memang kau tidak mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi dengan mau menemui Donghae sendirian lalu menjelaskan agar dia berubah pikiran…apa itu bukan disebut minta maaf?"

"Sial kau. Aku benar-benar tidak minta maaf. Tidak. Akan", Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan pendiriannya.

Siwon masih tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Ah sudah mengaku saja. Kemana si _Almighty tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun_ yang tidak takut apapun?"

Kyu memukul kepala Siwon dengan buku yang entah darimana bisa ada di tangannya. "Yah! Diam saja kau!"

Kyuhyun sebal, dia benar-benar tidak meminta maaf! Dia kan hanya..datang menemui si ikan itu dan..menjelaskan sesuatu padanya…dan…

Argh! Apa itu sama dengan minta maaf?

Tapi selama hidupnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta maaf untuk seorang musuhnya, tidak akan pernah.

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa ada yang berbeda. Dia merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae. Ini gara-gara si kelinci itu menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf sih!

Eh? Sejak kapan aku memikirkan perintah seseorang?

Pelan jari Kyuhyun menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Lalu tersenyum simpul.

0o0o0

Sungmin berjalan cepat di koridor sambil ujung-ujung jarinya masih memegangi sudut bibirnya. Dadanya berdebar-debar kencang.

"Sial kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti ini"

Ia berusaha menarik nafas. Tapi hasilnya sama aja. Ia merasakan hangat di sudut bibir kanannya. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat ia mengingat tadi bola mata coklat Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya lalu…mencium sudut bibirnya.

Tarik nafas sekali lagi.

Bayangan wajah Kyuhyun masih ada.

Sekali lagi.

Bayangan tatapan matanya yang tajam masih ada.

AAAARGH!

"Ah sial Cho Kyuhyun kau apakan aku?"

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**BETWEEN THE STORM**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dll**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC. Suer, Super Junior bukan punya saya.**

* * *

><p><em>HAYAAAA! Stella comeback again :)<em>

_Terimakasih banyak yang sudah review *deep bow*_

_Akhirnya chapter 6 sudah berhasil ditulis dengan selamat. Happy reading :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV~<strong>

Ia menapaki dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Syal merahnya tertiup angin, tangannya segera membenarkan letak syal-nya.

Mata coklatnya menatap hangat seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Membelakangi dirinya.

Sekali lagi sepatu-nya menginjak dedaunan, menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat namja yang sedang duduk itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Hatinya seketika berdegup kencang saat mata namja itu menatapnya, dan ia tersenyum.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau sudah datang", suara namja itu lembut tapi masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Lee Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum, semburat merah sedikit muncul di pipinya.

"Sini", Donghae menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya ,mempersilakan eunhyuk untuk duduk. Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi dan menempatkan diri di sebelah Donghae.

"Kau siap untuk kencan?"

"A-a-a-apa?", Eunhyuk terkejut. Setahu dia Donghae mengajaknya bertemu hanya untuk berbicara sesuatu, bukan untuk jalan berdua..apalagi…kencan.

Donghae tertawa keras melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya melongo tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda hyuk", Donghae masih menyisakan sedikit tawa-nya.

Eunhyuk hanya cemberut melihat dirinya di tertawakan seperti itu. "Yah! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Hmpf..baiklah baik", Donghae mengatur nafas. Ia melihat ke arah langit. Cerah.

"Hyukkie-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Yang kulakukan…sudah benar kan?"

Baru kali ini Eunhyuk menemukan wajah Donghae yang tersenyum lebar. Sejenak Eunhyuk sedikit terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya itu.

Dengan tegas, Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya seorang Lee Donghae meminta maaf duluan kepada temannya kan?"

"Memangnya aku sejahat itu tidak mau meminta maaf pada teman sendiri?", Donghae terkekeh .

"Setidaknya, aku hanya pernah mendengarmu meminta maaf pada Sungmin"

Donghae terdiam, pikirannya menerawang kemana adiknya berada. "Menurutmu ….apa memang aku terlalu _overprotective_ padanya?"

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu tentu saja jawabnya iya. Tapi….itu menurutku hal yang sangat wajar. Kau adalah seorang kakak, tugasmu memang menjaga adikmu di kala orangtuamu sedang pergi. Aku mengerti sekali keadaanmu"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk itu. "Begitulah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Melihat wajahnya saja membuatku ingin melindunginya". Donghae menghela nafas sebentar ,memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali masa kecil dulu saat Sungmin selalu memanggil namanya, merengek, minta ditemani bermain. Ia tersenyum sendiri.

Ada rasa sedikit cemburu di hati Eunhyuk. Tapi dengan cepat ia buang jauh-jauh, karena bagaimanapun juga Donghae seperti itu karena Sungmin adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Sedangkan dia, siapa? Hatinya tercekit mendengar pertanyaan itu dari dirinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, terimakasih atas nasihatmu kemarin", Donghae menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. "Karena kau, aku jadi makin yakin untuk meminta maaf duluan pada Hankyung"

"Ah oh iya, tidak masalah. Seorang teman memang harus selalu membantu", Eunhyuk tersenyum. TEMAN. Ya, Teman.

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, sekarang juga kau akan ku-traktir!", Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Eunhyuk pergi.

"E-eh kita mau kemana?"

"Kau suka ramen kan? Kita makan ramen sepuasnya!"

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya ketika tangan Donghae masih menggenggam erat tangannya. "Tunggu! P-pelan pelan…", Eunhyuk kewalahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Donghae.

Mereka terdiam lumayan lama di perjalanan. Masih dengan posisi Donghae berjalan di depan Eunhyuk.

Donghae terlihat berpikir dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Oh ya hyuk, aku tidak puas dengan kata-kata 'seorang teman' darimu tadi"

….

"A-apa?"

Tetapi Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya meneruskan langkahnya, ia tersenyum aneh selama di perjalanan. Menyisakan berjuta pertanyaan di benak Eunhyuk.

0o0o0

"Kemana saja?"

Eunhyuk melepas jaketnya dan menggantung nya di balik pintu. Sudah tidak terkejut lagi ia melihat sepupunya itu sedang memainkan PSP dan tiduran di atas kasurnya, lebih tepatnya, mengacak-acak kamarnya. _Balas dendam karena kamarku juga telah di acak-acak olehmu_– kata Kyuhyun.

"Pergi dengan teman", Eunhyuk merebahkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Wah kau sudah punya teman baik rupanya di sekolah", Kyu memberikan pandangan penasaran.

"Kau pikir aku introvert sepertimu?", Eunhyuk melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak habis pergi dengan si ikan itu kan?"

Spontan Eunhyuk terbatuk-batuk mendengar julukan Donghae disebut.

"Ternyata benar apa dugaanku"

"Sudah pergi sana, aku mau tidur!", Eunhyuk mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun.

"H-hei sopan sedikit dong!", Kyuhyun harus menyeimbangkan badannya agar tidak jatuh dari kasur karena didorong Eunhyuk. "Huh, dasar kau ini. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan si ikan itu."

"Hmmm"

"Jangan pura-pura tidur aku tau kau masih bangun Lee Hyukjae"

"Hnn"

Kyuhyun membalas melempar bantal pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan karna bantalnya telak mengenai pantatnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Siapa sih yang dekat-dekat dengan Donghae. Bukannya kau ya yang dekat-dekat dengan dongsaeng-nya"

"Dongsaeng-nya? Maksudmu Lee Sungmin?"

"Siapa lagi? Memangnya aku tidak bisa melihat pandanganmu padanya yang seakan ingin memakannya saat itu juga"

"A-aku tidak.."

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun ,mengaku saja. Tapi kuperingatkan ya, Sungmin itu anak baik, awas kalau kau sampai menyakitinya. Kau juga akan berurusan denganku. Sudah sana keluar aku ingin tidur nyenyak"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menyerapi setiap perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Ha, sekarang bahkan sepupuku sudah menjadi kawananmu", Ia berbicara lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. "Hmm…Lee Sungmin ya.."

Oo0o0

Plop.

"Hwaa!"

Sungmin tersentak dari tempat duduknya, saraf di pipinya terkejut oleh suatu rangsangan dingin. Ia menatap horor barang yang menempel di pipinya.

"_C-coffee_?"

Sebuah suara tertawa yang berat membuat Sungmin sadar siapa yang menempelkan minuman dingin itu.

"Kau lucu sekali saat terkejut tadi"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan sekali lagi _Ice-blended-coffee_ ke Sungmin. "Untukmu"

"Untukku?"

"Anggap saja hadiah karena kemarin kau berani berterimakasih padaku, tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin bergidik jijik mendengar _self-praising_ dari namja tampan itu. "Kau yakin tidak meracuniku?"

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Aku masih ingin melihat wajah kelincimu itu, jadi tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu, ya kan?", wajahnya ia sengaja dekatkan ke wajah Sungmin. Yang dipandang jadi grogi sendiri.

"A-aku terima hadiahmu, tapi cepat pergi dari sini, semua orang menatap kita", ucap Sungmin sambil menyambar minuman pemberian Kyuhyun itu.

Banyak murid di kantin yang menyadari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berduaan. Kebanyakan dari mereka berbisik sesuatu.

"Kau khawatir mereka menggosipkan kita?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil masih menyeruput dengan nikmat minuman yang diberi Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat namja didepannya itu sungguh lucu seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak khawatir dengan gosip, tapi aku khawatir karna yang digosipkan denganku adalah kau. Argh apa kata dunia aku digosipkan dengan namja sepertimu"

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Oh ya? Memang aku namja yang seperti apa?"

"Kau itu namja kurang ajar yang tidak punya sopan santun, bermusuhan dengan kakakku, seenaknya sendiri, maniak game, tapi…"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan Sungmin itu.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa ditebak"

"Hmm..benarkah..bahkan kelinciku ini tidak bisa menebak diriku?", Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menyentuh dagu Sungmin.

"Berhenti menggodaku!", Sungmin yang wajahnya semakin memerah menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah semakin gencar menggoda Sungmin. Murid yang lewat semakin gencar berbisik-bisik.

"Ehem, Kui Xian. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau masuk kelas"

_Astaga, terimakasih penyelamatku datang_ , lega Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah suara. "Zhoumi…?"

"Baru saja aku lewat kantin dan melihatmu menggoda Sungmin begitu, sudah sana kembali ke kelas"

"Hyung!", mata Sungmin berbinar melihat Zhoumi datang. Penyelamat.

"Hai Sungmin-ah, jangan lupa nanti sore latihan di tempat biasa ya. Oh iya, kau dapat salam dari Henli, katanya ia merindukanmu"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Salam kembali untuknya"

"Nah Kui Xian, ayo kembali ke kelas, ayo, ayo!", Zhoumi menarik Kyuhyun yang dengan terpaksa dan kesal mengikuti Zhoumi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau menurut padaku Kui Xian. Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Ada yang kau pikirkan?", Zhoumi bertanya di sela perjalanan mereka ke kelas. Sebenarnya Zhoumi masih agak tidak percaya karena Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mau menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Tapi ia sadar kalau sedari tadi setelah ia menyapa Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan selalu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Henli itu…siapanya Sungmin?"

"Mmpfh! Buahahaha!"

"Y-yah! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau..kau cemburu ya?"

Spontan Kyuhyun terbelalak, "Enak saja! Tidak tidak bukan! Cemburu apanya?"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal begitu daritadi?"

"Wajahku memang seperti ini hyung!"

"Hmm benarkah?"

"Aish! Aku pergi saja", Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya hingga sekarang Zhoumi tertinggal di belakang.

"Hey hey tenang. Henli itu teman satu klub karate dengan Sungmin, dia muridku, dan dia incaranku. Jadi tidak usah khawatir", Zhoumi berteriak dari belakang dan masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar, tapi melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Lega.

0o0o0o

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hyukkie-ah, kau masih di sekolah?"

"Ah maaf tapi aku barusan saja sampai rumah. Memang ada apa Donghae-ah?", Eunhyuk berteriak senang dalam hati, akhir-akhir ini Donghae sering menelponnya hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti 'bagus warna hijau atau merah', 'lebih bagus aku meletakkan pot di samping tv atau samping rak sepatu', atau sekedar 'kira-kira lagu apa yang bagus untuk latihan dance selanjutnya'

"Ah tidak, tadinya jika kau masih di sekolah aku ingin menanyakan apa kau melihat Sungmin atau tidak, karena sampai sekarang dia tidak mengabariku pulang jam berapa"

"Mm…aku tidak bertemu dia sejak tadi di sekolah"

"Mungkin dia memang sedang latihan karate…", Donghae seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja, bukannya memang kadang tidap sore ia latihan bersama klub-nya"

Donghae mengangguk, yang pasti tidak bisa dilihat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menemaniku belanja?"

"Eh? Belanja?"

0o0o0o

Sore hari.

Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan latihan rutin karate-nya. Setelah berganti baju ia mengambil tas nya dan pergi keluar. Hari ini ia sengaja lagi-lagi tidak memberitahu jam pulangnya agar ia bisa pulang sendiri.

"Seekor kelinci kehilangan saudaranya dan sekarang kebingungan karena dia harus pulang sendiri?"

Sungmin spontan menengok ke sumber suara. Matanya menyipit. '_Menyebalkan, dia lagi!'_

"Asal kau tahu ya tuan muda Cho, aku sendiri yang memang berniat pulang sendiri! Sudah sana pergi jangan ganggu aku!", Sungmin melenggang pergi ingin segera menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun menghadang di depannya, seringainya belum hilang juga. "Butuh tumpangan?"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajahnya itu, Ia mendecih. "_In your dream_ Cho"

"Hmm", Kyuhyun bersenandung menggoda sambil mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan cepat.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman, bagaimana tidak? Ada seseorang yang menyebalkan dan aneh sedang mengikutimu berjalan di belakang sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang menurut Sungmin juga aneh.

Sampai titik kesabarannya habis, Sungmin menghentikkan langkahnya dengan hentakan keras. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku dan….menggodaku?"

Kyuhyun hampir tersandung karena Sungmin berhenti tiba-tiba. "Ups", dengan santai ia menatap wajah Sungmin. "Karena aku suka wajah dan reaksimu ketika ku goda"

"Huh,bodoh", Sungmin mencibir.

"Karena aku juga suka melihat reaksi kakakmu itu ketika kau ku goda"

Alis Sungmin tambah mengerut, "Sudah kuduga, tujuan utamamu sebenarnya adalah hyung-ku kan? Sampai kapan permainan anak kecil kalian ini selesai?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja belum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Lagipula ini tidak akan mempan, makanya berhenti menggodaku"

Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam dan menatap tajam ke dalam mata Sungmin.

Sesaat Sungmin heran kenapa Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, tapi ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Ku peringatkan, lebih baik sudahi saja permusuhan anak kecil mu dengan hyung-ku. Aku juga akan menasehati Hae-hyung nanti", Sungmin membalikkan badannya, melangkah kaki pergi sambil menggumamkan "Aku pulang dulu" sangat pelan.

"Kau…benar tidak mau di antar?", Kyuhun bertanya, cukup pelan juga, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh, "Kau keras kepala sekali sih. Aku tidak berminat, terimakasih".

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin?"

"Benar?"

"Benar!"

"Serius?"

"Seri….argh Cho Kyuhyun kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat reaksi Sungmin itu. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Kyuhyun menyadari itu sangat _cute_.

Sungmin mulai kesal, "Baiklah aku mau di antar olehmu asal kau mengantarku dengan itu!", dengan tegas Sungmin menunjuk sesuatu di tempat parkir sekolah.

"APA? Kau pasti bercanda menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang dengan…sepeda?"

"Kenapa aku bercanda? Aku serius"

"Tidak tidak, terimakasih. Apa kau bisa membayangkan tubuhku penuh keringat dan kulit mulus ku ini jadi kotor gara-gara harus naik sepeda? Aish"

Sungmin bergidik lagi-lagi mendengar kesombongan tuan muda Cho ini. "Dasar namja palsu. Memboncengkan sepeda saja tidak berani", ejek Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima, "Namja palsu katamu? Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku buktikan kalau aku ini benar-benar namja _cool_ dan _gentleman_!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu tolong antarkan aku sampai rumah dengan sepeda ya namja gentleman~"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal , berjalan ke arah tempat parkir sekolah, dan mengambil sepeda khusus sekolah yang memang telah tersedia untuk murid-muridnya.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, sesungguhnya ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun mau untuk mengantarkannya dengan sepeda. Tadinya ia hanya bercanda, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa tanggapannya akan se-serius ini.

"Naik", Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan sepedanya. Sungmin masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ayo cepat naik", Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Sungmin akhirnya memposisikan di tempat boncengan sepeda.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin sudah duduk langsung mengayuh kayuhan pertama. Pertama terasa berat, setelah beberapa kayuhan ia mulai bisa membiasakan diri.

"Wa!", Sungmin terlonjak kaget karena kayuhan Kyuhyun semakin cepat tapi ia tidak tahu harus berpegangan dimana. Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, dan mereka berdua berakhir jatuh di pinggir jalan.

"Yah! Kau bisa mengendarai sepeda tidak sih?", Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sakit dan terkena debu jalanan karena jatuh. Untung selain itu ia tidak ada yang terluka.

"Kau itu yang terlalu ribut di belakang! Aku jadi kehilangan konsentrasi kan!", Kyuhyun meniup-niup lututnya yang tergesek aspal jalanan dan berdarah.

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung panik, "K-kenapa lututmu itu? Kau berdarah? Aduh aku harus bagaimana? Sakit tidak?"

"Hei sudah tenang…tenang, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi kau berdarah! Berdarah! Apa yang harus lakukan..aduh!…", Sungmin yang notabene memang tidak pernah tahu cara mengobati luka dan terlalu polos _–karena dia selalu di manja-_ menjadi sangat panik, wajahnya pucat.

"Ssst! Kau ini panik sekali sih. Lebih baik kau sekarang belikan kapas, kasa lembut, dan antiseptik di toko itu. Oh iya,mintakan air sekalian"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat dan melesat pergi ke toko terdekat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Lee Sungmin, kau lucu sekali jika sedang panik"

Sungmin kembali dengan semua pesanan Kyuhyun. Dengan teliti dan rapi Kyuhyun membersihkan lukanya, lalu membungkusnya dengan kasa. Sungmin melihat itu dengan tegang dan seksama.

"Kau…ternyata pintar merawat luka", Sungmin yang masih tertegun melihat bagaimana telaten dan cepatnya Kyuhyun membersihkan lukanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Berpengalaman"

"Pengalaman?"

"Hal ini dulu sudah sering kualami. Kau tahu….ya..semacam…perkelahian"

Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ternyata Kyuhyun dulu senang berkelahi, tidak heran sih, lelaki kurang ajar macam dia pasti banyak musuhnya. Lagipula, bukannya memang seperti ini kehidupan seorang siswa sekolah?

Bukannya Sungmin tidak pernah berkelahi. Dia sering berkelahi, dengan teman satu klub karate-nya tentunya, hanya untuk latihan. Tapi ia tidak pernah menggunakannya di kehidupan sehari-hari _–mungkin belum-_ , pasti akan ada waktunya.

Selama masa kecilnya sampai sekarang, selalu siapa saja yang mencari masalah dengannya pasti sudah di hajar duluan oleh kakaknya, jadi yang selalu ada di garis depan adalah Donghae.

Jangan kalian pikir masalah disini adalah masalah tawuran atau berandalan siswa sekolah, tapi yang sering Sungmin alami adalah orang yang selalu menggodanya dan mengejar-ngejar dirinya yang kadang sampai membuat Sungmin frustasi. Jangan salahkan keadaan karena dia terlalu _adorable._

"Kau…masih bisa naik sepeda?", Sungmin bertanya pelan..berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri.

"Tentu saja. Naik. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang", Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk tempat boncengan di belakang, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk segera kembali naik.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja hanya luka kecil. Ayo cepat"

Sungmin tertegun melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat tampan. Sinar matahari sore membuat senyumnya menjadi semakin….'_Lee Sungmin apa yang kau pikirkan!'_

Sungmin merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas dan memerah.

'_Ah bodoh!',_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin mulai naik kembali ke sepeda dengan hati-hati.

"Kau bisa memegang seragamku"

"A-apa?"

"Daripada kita jatuh lagi seperti tadi, lebih baik kau memegang seragamku"

Sungmin tadinya ingin menolak tapi ia berpikir memang kalau tidak berpegangan pada Kyuhyun dia harus berpegangan apalagi?

Akhirnya dengan perlahan ia memegang seragam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat Sungmin.

Pelan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepeda kembali. Karena kali ini ia mulai sangat terbiasa, ia akhirnya menaikkan kecepatan kayuhannya. Sungmin berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya tidak jatuh lagi.

Tapi mimpi buruk Sungmin sepertinya hampir terjadi karena jalanan kali ini menurun dan curam. Tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin mempercepat kayuhannya,

"Yah! Cho kyuhyun pelan-pelaaaaan!", Sungmin menutup matanya dan reflek memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. ERAT.

Kyuhyun tertawa karena merasakan reaksi Sungmin yang ketakutan. Roda semakin berputar kencang. Sungmin makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau mau mati yaaaa! Pelankan sedikit!"

Tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin mempercepat kembali.

Sungmin tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, wajahnya memerah dan panas, dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. _'Sial Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku'_

Sambil masih menutup mata, Sungmin mendengar tawa renyah Kyuhyun di depan sana. Makin membuat Sungmin berdebar. Sisi lain Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya dia tahu.

Jalanan sudah datar kembali, kayuhan Kyuhyun mulai normal. Sungmin bernafas agak lega.

"Sudah nyaman dengan posisimu?"

Sungmin terkaget dan menyadari bahwa ia masih dalam posisi memeluk Kyuhyun dengan kepala bersandar di punggungnya.

"Ma-maaf aku…"

"Tidak masalah. Kau boleh tetap dengan posisimu"

Tidak seperti biasa, Sungmin tidak marah atau membalas perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Ia hanya malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang memang membuatnya nyaman, memeluk namja setan satu ini.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun tersenyum sedari tadi.

Perjalanan masih berlangsung, Sungmin entah kenapa sudah sangat, amat, nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, semilir angin dan hawa sore hari membuat ia hampir tertidur, tapi suara Kyuhyun menyadarkannya kembali.

"Kau mau es krim?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau mau, kita mampir dulu di sebelah sana", Kyuhyun menunjuk counter es krim di depan pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di depan mereka.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, Ia membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun kembali, menikmati angin menerpa rambutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan anggukan dari Sungmin di punggungnya dan mengayuh sepeda menuju tempat yang dituju.

Ia meletakkan sepeda di samping counter.

"Kau mau rasa apa?"

Sungmin melihat-lihat menu. Jari telunjuknya secara tidak sadar berada di depan bibirnya "Mmm…aku vanilla saja"

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali seperti anak perempuan"

"Y-yah!", Sungmin tertunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Rasanya dalam hati banyak sekali ucapan yang ingin ia keluarkan untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun itu, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak bisa keluar.

'_Bodoh sekali Sungmin! Kalau begini kau makin terlihat seperti anak perempuan!'_

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin itu, "Ahjussi, kami pesan satu vanilla dan satu coklat ya"

Ahjussi es krim itu tersenyum, "Siap. Ini dia", ia mengulurkannya satu untuk Kyuhyun dan satu untuk Sungmin.

Saat Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima es krim itu, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan cengkeraman kuat di tangannya. Ia spontan menoleh melihat siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya itu.

"MIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Es krim di tangan Sungmin terjatuh.

"H…..hyung?"

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Hyaaaa disini udah ada sedikit HaeHyuk nya...<em>

_Stella berusaha buat nulis tapi...kenapa di otak ini lagi banyak KyuMin , KyuMin dan KyuMin . Maafkan saya ..._

_Lagipula kan memang ini main characternya KyuMin nyahaha *membela diri*_

_Besok dijamin ada lagi HaeHyuk nya kok :) Dan couple lain pastinya ~_

* * *

><p><em>BIG BIG VERY HUGE THANKS TO. Annyeeeeooooong! *wave wave*<em> **Kitsune Diaz isHizuka , swari, blackivy , chacha95 , doradora dongdong , White Lucifer, DinaVitaMin, yayank jewelf, widiwMin , HeezepKyuminELF, WindaaKyuMin , Chikyumin, neraichi, KyuMinnie, Sung Rae Ki , Yool LeeMinmin , eunhaechild , gaemnhaa , vitaminielf, Park HyunRa, Saeko Hichoru , Sung Hye Ah, minnie beliebers, ikhaosvz , MinnieGalz, yuki-chan, rararabstain , a silent reader, rainy hearT , Hyukkie, yeyeyeye, evilkyumin**

_Halo kaliaaan terimakasih sudah review yaaaa. Kalo sempat kita berteman lewat fb yuk :D Soalnya kalo hape Stella jarang pegang /bricked . hehehe_

_GOMAWOYOOO~_


End file.
